Pequeñas Luces
by Daxen
Summary: Después de casi morir, Suzuno resive un "don" que le permite ver, sentir y hablar con las almas en pena, sin contar cierta "luz" que puede ver en ellos. 6 años después todo se dificulta y ahora mas que nunca tiene que ayudar a su compañero "Burn" a recordar su muerte para poder irse, sin embargo, tras 2 años sin resultados, no sera tan fácil como pensó en un principio. (Yaoi).
1. Chapter 1

Bien, Hola, realmente nunca me ha ido bien aquí en fanfiction, pero siempre toca intentar, este fic siento que será un poco largo y tal vez aburrido, pero tal vez sea el más interesante que he hecho hasta ahora, espero les guste y si les confunde un poco; **el fic narra sobre la perspectiva en tercera persona de Suzuno**.

Espero les guste:

 **Disclaimer**. Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ni sus personajes. El fic SI es de mi autoría.

 _ **Pequeñas Luces.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1.**_

Se quedó mirando al cielo, caían pequeños copos de nieve semejantes al color de su cabello /aunque este era más grisáceo/ tendido en el piso claro que no iba a llorar, se sentía avergonzado de cuantas personas lo mirasen mientras que él se desvanecía. Había tenido una buena vida, no podía quejarse, pero aun así era joven, tanto como para que las personas fingieran sentirse apenadas por su repentina muerte. Su sangre salía a borbotones de su pecho, la barra de metal que lo atravesó estaba a unos cuantos metros ¿cómo explicar el aparatoso accidente? Si él solo tuvo la mala suerte de estar a pocos metros. Tan cerca de la muerte, pero aun no era hora. 

**§-seis años después-§**

Despertó con los gritos de su molesta vecina, una vez más, su odioso gato había entrado en el departamento, ya se había cansado de tener que devolverlo, poco más y le pondría un nombre convirtiéndolo en su mascota.  
Entrego al animal de mala gana y se dirigió a la cocina, no tenía nada que hacer, un sábado al mediodía no era su mejor momento. 

-Buenos días- saludo a su "compañero" mientras sacaba la leche del refrigerador. 

-¿siempre te despiertas así? Cuando yo estaba vivo me veía mejor- se burló mientras flotaba alrededor del albino. -Si yo pudiera me cogería a la vecina- 

-tiene 45 años ¿cuántos años tienes tú? ¿14?- Suzuno se sentó sobre la mesa sorbiendo su café. 

-tenia 15, pero llevo unos cuantos años así...mi familia se mudó y no pude seguirles el paso. 

-¿ya recuerdas tu nombre?- El lugar se quedó en silencio, algo que rara vez pasaba "burn" /como le había apodado Fuusuke/ siempre hacia una broma o le aprendía fuego al periódico o fotos, pero esa vez tardó en siquiera moverse. -¿recuerdas como moriste? ¿Quién eras? Dijiste que recordabas a tu familia ¿quiénes eran? ¿Cuantos? ¿Porqué...- El pelirrojo prendió fuego a todo lo que pudo, incluyendo la foto familiar del albino. -¿¡qué haces!?- se levantó de inmediato tratando de apagar el fuego, Burn aprovecho para desaparecer. 

Después de apagar el fuego y maldecir al "fantasma" decidió salir, despejar su mente, aunque era algo difícil al ver tanta gente "brillar" 

Desde que había despertado en el hospital hace años atrás, podía ver más allá de los vivos, personas fallecidas, con una resplandeciente luz en alguna parte del cuerpo, dependiendo de la causa de muerte, pero esta luz solo podía notarse cuando el "espíritu" ya había aceptado su muerte y sabia la causa de esta, solo se quedaban en la tierra por asuntos pendientes o para "visitar" seres queridos. Con el paso de los días, Suzuno había aprendido todo esto, aun había cosas que no comprendía como el hecho de que él pudiera ver una luz en su pecho, su reflejo siempre lo mostraba así, no estaba muerto, eso era seguro, pero era algo que le inquietaba.

Otro hecho que no podía explicar era Burn, él poseía luz por todo su cuerpo y a diferencia de muchas entidades /o de todas/ él podía moverse por todo el mundo si así lo desease, pero permanecía junto al albino, porque él así lo deseaba. 

Llego al restaurante de "siempre" estaba a pocas cuadras de su departamento y desayunaba ahí siempre que podía...y comía...y de vez en cuando cenaba. Se sentó en el lugar de siempre, pidiendo lo mismo de siempre "que monótona vida" escucho de fondo, pero decidió ignorar y seguir con lo suyo. 

-Cuando vivía, me gustaban los pasteles con fresas, podrías ordenar uno- el pelirrojo apareció justo frente de Suzuno. 

-estamos en público- murmuro para segundos después llamar a la mesera. 

-Tú lo estas, a mí no me pueden ver- miro a la joven acercándose, sonriendo de medio lado para flotar alrededor de ella y colocó ambas manos sobre los senos de la mujer, proporcionándole un escalofrío. 

El albino ardió en ira por la conducta indecente del fantasma, pero Burn sabia jugar bien sus cartas, sabía que Suzuno no podía decir nada, lo creerían desquiciado y problemas es lo que menos quería. 

Regreso a su departamento en silencio, ignorando los comentarios groseros y sucios que el pelirrojo hacia sobre cada mujer que pasaba a su lado, le era estresante, pero no le quedaba de otra. 

-Burn, es hora- Ordenó el albino que le siguiera hasta la habitación, el fantasma no reclamó, sabía que era algo que tenían que hacer. Suzuno se sentó en el centro de la cama con las piernas cruzadas y el pelirrojo le siguió flotando hasta quedar frente a frente. 

-¿este es algún tipo de castigo?- bromeó colocando ambas manos detrás de su cabeza. 

-Algo así- sonrió de lado extendiendo las manos hacia Burn, este hizo una mueca de disgusto y extendió la mano derecha, dejando que el albino la tomará con la delicadeza con la que agarraba todo...casi todo. -dime tu nombre- 

Otro don descubierto hace algún tiempo; Flashbacks, al tener una conexión física, Suzuno podía ver y ayudar a recuperar recuerdos de la vida que antes llevaban las entidades, y con esto se desenvuelve otro pequeño secreto; Fuusuke es la única persona que no puede atravesar estas entidades, para él eran tangibles, incluso, tiempo atrás llego a tropezar con estas, la demás gente solía atravesarlas llevándose solo un pequeño escalofrío. 

-Sabes que no lo sé- respondió de mala gana. 

-te gustaban los pasteles de fresa y tienes 15 años...tu familia se mudó, dejaron su viejo hogar. 

"Familia" 

"-¡un hermanito en poco tiempo!- la señora sonreía dando vueltas con su "hijo" en brazos, la risa del niño se escuchaba.-tu padre y yo estamos muy contentos de poder darte un hermanito- bajo al niño después de darle un suave beso en la frente, dejando ver su vientre algo abultado. -Los amaremos a los dos por igual-" 

"Hogar" 

"-Haru, serás nuestro hijo- anuncio el señor junto a su esposa tomados de la mano -todos somos pelirrojos- bromeo el señor al ver la timidez del niño quien sonrió de inmediato tomando la mano de quien sería su nueva madre. -Nosotros te daremos un hogar- dijeron los adultos al mismo tiempo, provocándole una sonrisa más alegre al pequeño" 

-Haru...- susurro el pelirrojo, Suzuno se apresuró a preguntar. 

-¿cuál es tu nombre? 

-Haru...- contesto inconscientemente apretando una de las manos del albino. 

-Haru... 

-Haru...- repitió una vez más, la luz que le rodeaba comenzó a encogerse, tratando de juntarse en un mismo punto -Ha...- trato se repetirlo, pero su luz explotó regresando a su estado natural, lanzando al albino con fuerza directo a la pared. -¡Suzuno!- grito flotando hacia él y tomándolo en brazos, agradeció que pudiera ser tangible con el albino. 

Fuusuke estaba inconsciente, pero se encontraba bien. Nunca habían logrado tal avance, pero tampoco había pasado tal cosa, "Haru" seguía brillando pero por lo menos estaba algo cerca de saber la verdad de todo. 

Después de llevarlo hasta la cama apago las luces y cerro las cortinas, dejando la habitación casi oscura, a excepción de su brillante presencia, quería que su compañero descansara, así que tenía pensado salir a asustar gente por la calle. 

-Gracias- le murmuro al oído, tan sutil que era casi inaudible, pero era tanta la cercanía y silencio que el pelirrojo juraba escuchar los latidos de Suzuno. -Descansa- le tomo levemente de la mejilla para poder verlo de frente y sin dudarlo beso con gran delicadeza sus labios, sintiendo frio... 

"Frio" 

"-¿no es lindo? -el joven pelirrojo le miraba de lejos -su pelo es tan blanco, sus ojos tan azules...él es tan frio-" 

Burn tenía una gran sonrisa ¡había sentido algo! Él estaba muerto, no tenía un cuerpo, por lo tanto no recordaba ningún contacto físico, pero el beso con Suzuno le había proporcionado dos grandiosas sorpresas; sentir frio, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo y por otra parte un recuerdo, corto, pero al final de cuentas un recuerdo.

 _ **Espero que les gustara, tratare de actualizar cada semana o en su defecto cada mes, cualquier comentario será bien recibido.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¿olvide mencionar que es un AU? Por lo menos se supone, en fin, espero les guste.**_

 _ **Capítulo 2.**_

Suzuno despertó unas cuantas horas después y se aproximó al baño tropezándose con algunas cosas, se mareo al recordar todo de golpe, por lo que se mojó la cara. Observó con atención y si, la luz seguía en su pecho, ni menos ni menos brillante, por lo menos era un consuelo saber que había logrado dos recuerdos y lo más importante, lo que parecía ser el nombre de Burn o por lo menos parte de este.

Se ducho para poder pensar mejor, el agua siempre le parecía de gran ayuda, sobre todo cuando era para relajarse, incluso lleno la bañera para sumergirse, algo que no hacia generalmente, pero después de haber sido lanzado por una luz ¿qué más daba el recibo del agua? Se merecía ese pequeño capricho.

El albino no derrochaba dinero, pero tampoco le faltaba, era un departamento económico y solo se tenía que preocupar de él, su trabajo y la beca cubrían todos los gastos que pudiera hacer, pero también tenía que ser cuidadoso, no podía mantenerse tranquilo por eso.

-¿Burn?- le llamó al escuchar un ruido proveniente de la cocina...no respondieron -¿gato de la vecina?- de nuevo nada, segundos después escucho un vidrio romperse. Salió de la bañera de prisa colocándose una bata, ahora sufría de un dilema, salir a ver o esconderse hasta ya no escuchar nada, por una parte, el miedo le decía que se escondiera, por otra su lado razonar le decía que fuera a ver...con algún arma.

No podía ser un espíritu, estos solían vagar en los mismos lugares donde murieron, y si lo fuera, Suzuno, ya sabría de este, por lo que tenía que ser un humano o algún otro ser vivo. Tomo valor y salió del baño directo a la cocina, viendo el plato roto y al gato de la vecina pasar entre las cosas.

-Oh, maldito gato- dio un paso y sintió el frio tacto con el cuero en su boca y la respiración de una persona en su oreja, seguido por la presión de su cuerpo, intento gritar, pero la mano en su rostro no se lo permitía.

-Tranquilo...solo necesito ayuda- susurro el hombre mientras que el joven forcejeaba para liberar su boca -vendare tus manos y te dejare respirar, pero aquí no- siguió murmurando, extrañamente al albino le pareció muy educado...

Dicho y hecho, el sujeto lo dejo caer sobre la cama, estaba amarrado de manos y pies, pero por lo menos podía respirar, Suzuno le miro de frente, retándole con la miradas, pero el hombre ni se inmuto, se dejó caer sobre el suelo quedando casi frente a frente con su víctima, ninguno hablo.

-Mi nombre es Desarm.

-Mentiroso, nadie se puede llamar así-contestó ocultando el miedo que tenía, el sujeto solo suspiro.

-Hay rumores...

-¿visitaste primero a la vecina? De seguro te conto varios.

-Contesta sí o no...No intentes mentirme, sabré si lo haces - le apunto directo al hombro con un arma, poniéndole nervioso. -¿hablas con los muertos?

El albino guardo silencio un momento ¿dónde diablos se había metido Burn? Se suponía que el debía protegerlo de los vivos... y ahora estaba indefenso.

-Si...

-¿con todos?

-Depe...- no le dejo terminar pues le interrumpió recordándole que solo eran dos respuestas -sí.

-¿puedes hacer que vengan?

-No.

-¿no puedes llamarlos?

-'si pudiera Burn estaría aquí'- pensó molesto -No.

-¿aquí hay algún 'fantasma'?- Suzuno recorrió la habitación con la mirada.

-No.

-cierra los ojos- y antes de que Fuusuke pudiera reaccionar, Desarm lo golpeo haciendo que se desmallara.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez observando un pequeño lote baldío, se encontraba sentado sobre el maletero de un auto, aun vendado. Desarm estaba cavando en la tierra, algo que lo alarmo. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada y vio a un joven con una luz en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza, parecía un niño tenía el pelo verde y ojos negros, estaba muerto, eso asusto mucho más a Suzuno ¿qué tal si le pasaba lo mismo? Gritó, pero no había nadie cerca...solo llamo la atención de Desarm.

-No funcionara...no debió funcionar la última vez- hizo una pausa, sentándose de nuevo en el suelo -repetiremos lo de antes... ¿ves a alguien más aquí?

-Si...- respondió mirando al joven, quien volteo a mirarlo, extrañándose de que lo viera.

-¿puedes verme?- el 'fantasma' se acercó curioso.

-Me toca hacer las preguntas- Desarm no se opuso -¿porque matar a un niño?

-eso mismo quiero saber...

-si quieres saberlo desátame- le ordeno el albino, Desarm dudo -murió...su cabeza fue...- el peli negro se sobresaltó, consiguió creerle y le apunto con el arma, desatando una de sus manos sin hacer preguntas. -necesito tocarte- extendió la mano hacia el chico y este, desconfiado, la tomo -dime tu nombre...

-Ryuuji Midorikawa- respondió sin dudarlo.

-Bien...Midorikawa- Desarm quedo boquiabierto al escucharlo -cuéntame cosas sobre ti...¿sabes cómo fue?

-Osamu...él es mi mejor amigo, fuimos a una fiesta, yo no quería pero desde que Hiroto no esta no eh salido mucho...me separe de Osamu y alguien me llevo, le tenía miedo pero era agradable...me trajo aquí y ya no supe más.

"Amigo"

"-solo daremos una vuelta- Osamu cerraba un libro mientras que su compañero daba vueltas en la cama -a Hiroto le hubiera gustado ir- sonrió notando como el peliverde le miraba con curiosidad-yo estaré contigo en todo momento... prometí que te protegería ¿no?-"

"Agradable"

"-estaremos bien- decía nervioso mientras tenía una mueca en el rostro, se peinó con un delgado cepillo negro, su cabellera morada se mantenía igual-no debiste seguirme- murmuró, tres tipos los rodeaban y uno de ellos consiguió golpear a Midorikawa con una barra metálica"

-Midorikawa...seguiste a la persona equivocada, tenía problemas y tú te viste envuelto en ellos...eran tres personas armadas improvisadamente contra dos y uno era inocente...- termino de narrar observando como la luz en la cabeza del peliverde brillaba más-aún queda algo que hacer...- miro a Desarm. -dile lo que tengas rápido...-

-debí cuidarte- murmuro antes de quebrarse en silencio. Midorikawa le miro, sonriéndole, aunque no le pudiera ver.

-Dile que le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí,- murmuro soltando a Suzuno y se acercó al pelinegro tratando de tocarlo, pero solo consiguió atravesarlo -Gracias...- trato de alcanzarlo poniéndose de puntillas, una vez lo hizo beso su mejilla y la luz brilló, consumiendo el pequeño cuerpo de Ryuuji y desapareciendo en el acto.

-Osamu...se fue, Gracias a ti- hizo una breve pausa -si no fuera por ti el estaría rondando sin descanso- trato de consolarle, de un gran respiro se tranquilizó.

Todo lo demás fue en silencio, Osamu desató al albino y este pudo ver lo que había en el oyó...Midorikawa o por lo menos su cuerpo, al parecer Desarm lo había encontrado antes que las autoridades y de ahí en más fue improvisando.

Regresaron al edificio, el peli negro se fue pidiendo disculpas y dando las gracias por todo, tal vez, Suzuno sufría de Estocolmo, pero bastante castigo había tenido ya...no era la primera vez que había visto un alma consumirse en el descanso, pero esa vez le puso una duda gigante ¿eso le pasaría a su Burn?

Entro a su departamento, observando que Burn daba vueltas desesperadas en este.

-¡¿dónde estabas?!- grito molesto prendiéndole fuego a unas cuantas cosas -¡me voy unos minutos y tu desapareces toda una noche! ¡Son las siete de la mañana!- Fuusuke sonrió acariciando la mejilla del pelirrojo sonrojándolo.

-apaga el maldito fuego, me importa una mierda como lo hagas, estoy en bata y acabo de volver, ahora solo quiero darme otro maldito baño e irme al puto trabajo evitando a las malditas luces- hablo con tono frio, estaba molesto por todo lo ocurrido y planeaba desquitarse con 'Haru' pero al mismo tiempo debatirse si quería que se fuera o no, por lo que solo le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Burn estaba confundido, pero sabía que era mejor obedecer, pero ya estaba muerto ¿de qué tenía miedo? Después de toda la muerte no cura todo...


	3. Chapter 3

_**A veces pienso que los capítulos son muy cortos, pero luego recuerdo que estoy escribiendo más largos y se me pasa, pensé que sería más fácil dividir toda la historia por partes, pero se me ha dificultado más terminar los capítulos de una forma "coherente" por ahora solo me estoy limitando a dividirlo por situaciones, no quitare más tiempo;**_

Capítulo 3

Suzuno se encontraba en su trabajo, era mesero de un restaurante algo "elegante" las propinas que dejaban los clientes eran ciertamente algo exageradas, todo por el placer de presumir su estatus social. Pero el albino se mantenía distante de esto, ya bastante tenía con ver las almas molestas de personas que rondaban a los clientes, era el lugar donde veía más multitud que le dificultaba pasar por el local. Muchas almas le llamaban para que sirviera como "médium" pero se negaba rotundamente, ya lo había hecho años atrás, pero le resulto bastantes problemas, era más problemas que ganancias y no se volvería a arriesgar.  
Burn siempre flotaba alrededor de él "protegiéndolo" de cualquier mal y abriéndole paso entre los muertos, si para alguien normal ese trabajo era u lío, para Fuusuke era casi imposible, pero el dinero lo valía.  
Era hora de cerrar todo, sus compañeros de trabajo se despedían, pero por alguna razón jamás de acercaban al albino, a excepción de otro albino...este de ojos plateados y ciego, que siempre veía la oportunidad de charlar con Suzuno.  
-¿cómo estas Burn?- pregunto educadamente el peli plata mientras retiraba los máteles de las mesas.  
-¿con el amargado de Suzuno? Siempre estoy aburrido- respondió flotando hacia él otro. -Debería de estar agradecido conmigo, a cambio de eso recibo siempre un regaño cuando no puedo recordar las cosas- dio vueltas como hámster en su rueda.  
-yo me frustro cuando no puedo ver a una entidad- se acercó a su compañero entregándole los manteles -sí, estamos hablando de ti- susurro.  
-Es distinto, tu siempre eres amable, Shiro, Suzuno es frio...a veces es molesto e injusto- se quejó traspasando una mesa.  
-me entere que recordaste cosas... ¿cuáles eran?  
-Mi familia...las personas que me dieron un hogar- respondió recargándose en la espalda de Suzuno.  
-Fubuki, aprecio tu interés en Burn, pero realmente se pone molesto cuando habla- Fuusuke se quejó moviéndose de manera brusca -¿qué tal Atsuya? ¿Sigue negándose a irse?-  
-Si...mis padres ya se fueron, pero Atsuya se niega, tal vez si hablas con él podría entenderlo.  
Fuusuke medito un poco, quizá debería ayudar a un amigo, ya lo había hecho hace poco para ayudar a un desconocido que le secuestró pero de igual manera, "aquello" solo lo hacía en Burn, solo se había enfocado en él los últimos meses, pero solo hasta hace poco obtuvo resultados, quizá debía hacerlo como práctica. Y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba frente el flotante Atsuya que le miraba con una mueca de asco.  
-tranquilo, rosita- Burn floto hasta quedar frente a Atsuya.  
-cállate "rojito"- respondió con el mismo tono.  
Suzuno y Shiro permanecían callados mientras que los restantes peleaban con algo más que la mirada. Pero según, ambos tenían excusas, el pelirrojo defendía a su albino y Atsuya se defendía a sí mismo, aun así no dejaban de decirse groserías.  
-Atsuya, tratan de ayudar.- protestó Shiro tratando de calmar a su hermano. -Deja que Suzuno te ayude-  
-ya te lo eh dicho mil veces ¡no quiero irme!- exclamó molesto lanzando la mesa en la que estaban.  
A diferencia de Burn, Atsuya no podía incendiar cosas, pero en cambio era tangible, le era fácil empujar personas y aventar objetos, algo así como el típico fantasma de las películas de horror, el albino ya conocía a esta entidad, Shiro lo había mostrado como tarjeta de presentación, comprobando que efectivamente tenía el don de ver entidades.  
-Necesito tocarlo- Fuusuke observo como la mesa salía volando  
-¡vas a tocar a tu puta ma...- fue interrumpido por Shiro, recordándole su vocabulario. -no necesito ayuda-  
Después de un largo rato el fantasma pelirosa acepto, dejando todo un desastre en el lugar, pero no había mas infinito que la paciencia de su hermano, después de hacer el debido "ritual" que solo consistía en que el muerto y Suzuno tuvieran algún contacto físico siguieron con la pregunta principal.  
-¿cuál es tu nombre?  
-Atsuya Fubuki- respondió aun con la mueca de disgustó.  
-Bien, Atsuya, tu hermano es Shiro Fubuki, tus padres murieron en el mismo accidente que tu ¿porque no quieres irte?  
"Padres"  
"-Atsuya, lo que hiciste estuvo mal- regañaba la señora mientras que el pequeño evitaba la mirada de sus padres -no puedes simplemente pelearte con los demás- el niño por fin los miró, mostrándoles la lengua y echándose a correr"  
"Accidente"  
"-¡cuidado!- gritó la madre antes de que la nieve los enterrara, el pequeño niño peliplata salió disparado por una ventana del coche, quedando tres dentro"  
La luz brilló en su garganta pero aun así no desapareció, probablemente tenía algo que hacer, por lo que Suzuno lo soltó mirando a Shiro.  
-¿porque en la garganta? - pregunto curioso Burn, era la primera vez que mostraba signos de ver las luces.  
-no lo sé- hizo una breve pausa esperando la frase "deberías de saberlo" pero antes de que la dijera interrumpió -no soy forense...Shiro ¿le dirás algo?  
El peli plata quedo en silencio observando a su hermano. Este soltó un rotundo "No" dejando sorprendidos a los presentes.  
-me da igual la puta lucecita, yo no me iré- contestó de mala gana flotando detrás de su hermano -ahora, váyanse-

Llegaron al departamento, era tarde, pasaban de las doce, Suzuno tenía clases al día siguiente, tenía que dormir, pero simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en Atsuya.  
-¿porque no se fue?- se cuestionó dejándose caer en el sillón.  
-¿no había pasado antes?- 'Haru' floto sobro Suzuno, simulando acostarse sobre este.  
-claro que no, siempre querían irse, recordar o cumplir con lo que deben, pero Atsuya solo quiere estar aquí...Burn.  
-no se- contesto inmediatamente desapareciendo en el acto.  
Fuusuke no protesto, ya tenía bastante por ese día.  
Al día siguiente se levantó temprano como siempre, dirigiéndose a la cocina buscando desayunar y encontrándose con 'Haru' flotando sobre la mesa.  
Nada más ver al albino se le hizo la oportunidad perfecta para preguntarle por el incidente del fin de semana. Fuusuke no tuvo de otra más que contarle.  
-¿entonces porque no desapareció si ya sabía cómo murió?- pregunto el pelirrojo mientras flotaba alrededor de la mesa. -¿otro Atsuya?  
-no, él si tenía algo que hacer- respondió dándole un sorbo al café -tenía que decirle a su amigo lo que paso- hizo una breve pausa -menciono "Hiroto" al parecer no era tan importante como su mejor amigo-  
-¿sabes? Hiroto me suena conocido- Suzuno extendió el brazo, quería intentar hacerlo recordar, pero Burn se negó. -dijiste que no funcionaba con nombres-  
-no lo hace, pero nada cuesta intentar- respondió insistiendo -no seas miedoso-  
-lo dice quien se niega a tener citas- hizo una mueca de disgusto -21 años y sigues 'virgen'- se burló colocándose detrás de su compañero.  
-tu moriste "casto"  
-eso no lo puedes saber.  
-moriste a los 15 ¿qué pudiste hacer a esa edad?- se dirigió a su habitación dispuesto a arreglar sus cosas e irse a clases.  
-muchas cosas- respondió traspasando las paredes.  
El albino, desde que Burn había decidido que no se separaría, no tenía privacidad, para casi nada, incluso habían ocurrido varios encuentros mientras se duchaba, la pena se había ido tiempo atrás y se resignaba a que le viera sin ropa, era tan común como incómodo en un principio.  
-¿has pensado en cual podría ser tu nombre?- pregunto mientras tomabas sus libros -ya tenemos una pista y no has hecho nada para ayudar-  
-Yo que sé, podría ser cualquiera - Burn floto sobre Suzuno. -¿porque no regresas a ser "médium" tienes tiempo libre? después de todo el único amigo que tienes es Shiro- hizo una breve pausa para quemar el libro de su compañero, pues había caído al suelo poco antes. -así podrías dejar la escuela...-  
-Burn, me gusta lo que estudio, y te recuerdo que no era médium, las personas venían a mi buscando hablar con fallecidos o "deshacerse" de ellos- levanto lo que quedaba del libro, no se molestaría, ya estaba acostumbrado a las bromas pesadas de su compañero y sabía que si algo se caía al suelo, el pelirrojo lo quemaría de inmediato -muchos me atacaron por miedo y no pude ayudar a todos... se ponen propósitos imposibles de cumplir.-  
Burn no dijo más, a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo con Fuusuke, este tenía buenas razones. El albino extendió su mano hacia su compañero y este la tomo.  
-siempre me pareció raro el tacto de los muertos- Suzuno sonrió al sentir como apretaba su mano, las almas no siempre median la fuerza, generalmente le dejaban alguna marca. -tarde en comprender que eran personas y por lo tanto...se comportan como una, la muerte no los cambia-  
-A ti te cambio- respondió -antes no te dignarías a sonreír o a ayudar-  
-¿antes?- murmuro sorprendido, rara vez Burn mencionaba algo así, y no tenía como hacerlo pues no había cambiado mucho desde que se habían conocido e incluso "Haru" lo había conocido gracias a un trabajo de "médium" que hizo en un pasado. -Dime tu nombre- le ordenó fría y directamente.  
-no- respondió en voz baja tratando de soltarle, pero Suzuno se negaba, por lo que prendió fuego a la habitación, tratando de asustarle.  
-No me asustas, Burn- le reto repitiendo la orden poco después.  
-No- volvió a repetir avivando el fuego. Sabía que no era capaz de dañarle, pero en tal situación no sabía que esperar. Fuusuke no le dejaría esta vez, no importaba que se quemara el mundo entero. -Te recuerdo quien es más fuerte- murmuro tomando con fuerza el brazo del albino haciendo que este lo soltara. Burn, a pesar de ser más bajo que Suzuno era mucho más fuerte, aunque Fuusuke era más débil que muchos chicos menores que él.  
-Burn, basta, terminamos- murmuro tratando de zafarse del agarre.  
-tú mismo lo dijiste, seguimos siendo personas, personas que no tienen que obedecerte ¡no vine a ti buscando ayuda! Yo... -las sirenas de los bomberos sonaban por toda la calle, Burn lo había logrado, quemar el edificio. Miro nuevamente al albino, este temblaba, aunque mantenía una mirada fría, el pelirrojo podía entender que Suzuno tenía miedo. -yo...perdón- lo soltó avergonzado y desapareciendo entre el fuego.  
El albino observo la marca de las manos que Burn le había dejado, ahora estaba entre las llamas mientras que los bomberos trataban de apagarlas. Tomo lo que no estaba quemado o lo que no podía quemarse y busco como salir, un pequeño resbalón le hizo notar que no le hacía daño, así que salió con más tranquilidad.  
Llegó a la casa de Shiro, evitó a todas las personas de los medios y bomberos, ciertamente no tenía ganas de tener más problemas, más le preocupaba como encontraría a Burn, después de todo le había hecho una promesa.  
-¿Burn hizo todo ese alboroto? - pregunto Shiro una vez se encontraban sentados en el sillón, ambos tomando café, la ayuda de Atsuya le beneficiaba a su hermano, este no podría haber hecho algo tan simple como eso.  
-sí, nunca había sentido tanto miedo- murmuro recordando lo que había pasado con Desarm y comparándolo con lo de Burn. -es como si no quisiera recordad...y dijo que no se acercó a mí por ayuda-  
-Suzuno, ya sabes lo que hay después de la muerte ¿a qué le temes?  
-No sé...creo que a Burn.

 _ **Espero les gustara, gracias por leer.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bien, dejando claro; no suelo escribir cosas asi, soy principiante en el ámbito del "Lime" o del Lemon…por lo que no se si este bien, pero esta hecho, espero les guste y no les aburra tanto.**_

 **Capítulo 4.**

Pasaban de las tres de la tarde, Suzuno veía varias opciones de lugares para vivir en internet, sabía que su departamento no se salvaría, por lo que tenía que apresurarse, tampoco viviría con Shiro, no lograba soportar a su molesto hermano muerto. Todos los departamentos sobrepasaban su presupuesto, incluso el más pequeño que ni siquiera tenía sanitario.

Era como estar recibiendo varios golpes a la vez, estaba estresado, pero sobre todo estaba molesto y preocupado, todo a causa de Burn, quería que volviera, pero al mismo tiempo no quería verlo.

-¿no tenías que ir a clases?- pregunto tímidamente saliendo de una pared.

-quemaste mi casa, mis cosas ¿cómo iría?- respondió mirándole de frente. -y luego desapareces, te gusta el drama-

-Si te consuela...recorrí la ciudad y hay un edificio que renta departamentos, muy pequeños pero son prácticamente gratis, solo tienes que dejar que escondan droga y armas- anuncio campante la última frase recibiendo una fría mirada de su compañero. -¿yo te protegeré?- trato de convencerlo, aunque sonaba más dudoso que seguro.

-espero que quede cerca de mi trabajo y la universidad- fue su respuesta calmando al pelirrojo. -necesitamos hablar- y de nuevo, Burn, se tensó.

-Perdón por incendiar tu departamento y por hacerte daño y por a veces quemar tus cosas...-y así empezó una larga lista que ni Suzuno podía recordar del todo.

El albino se limitó a sonreír, quizá no todo iba bien, pero por lo menos mejoraba. También acepto volver a su antiguo empleo tratando con los muertos, quizá así podía conseguir dinero suficiente para rentar un lugar decente donde vivir, pero antes era comprar ropa nueva, comida y alguna que otra cosa, por lo menos para sobrevivir la semana, que ahora se notaba iba a ser larga.

-¿seguro que no te quieres quedar más tiempo? - le pregunto Shiro mientras veía al pelirrojo flotar atrás de Suzuno. -Solo han pasado dos días desde que Burn quemo tu apartamento.

-¿Podemos olvidar como se quemó?- se quejó el pelirrojo mientras se escondía tras una pared.

-si no nos vamos ahora, Burn podría tomar confianza y quemar varias cosas- hizo una breve pausa subiendo sus pocas cosas al taxi -gracias por todo Shiro- se despidió, tratando de no ofenderlo con la frase "nos vemos en el trabajo" aunque probablemente viera a Burn, no se le hacía del todo educado.

Una vez en el lugar, Suzuno pudo notar varias 'personas' vagando, así supo que aquel lugar no sería tan tranquilo como deseaba.

Tuvo que arreglarse con el dueño del edificio, una persona tan corriente e indecente como cualquier perro, aun así llegaron a un acuerdo y fue una de las cosas más raras que Fuusuke pudo hacer en su vida; negociar con el dueño del edificio, el precio de su apartamento y las condiciones.

Los departamentos eran espaciosos, pero solo eso, no había nada adentro, solo algunas jeringas y condones que hicieron dudar al albino, tenía trabajo que hacer y probablemente lo haría solo.

Después de limpiar todo el lugar /incluyendo techo, paredes y ventanas/ se dispuso a acomodar sus pocas pertenencias, improvisando una cama con sábanas y almohadas que recién había comprado. Al parecer había dejado todo 'perfecto'.

-mira el lado bueno, tienes mucho espacio y podrás trabajar en casa - el pelirrojo se sentó a lado de su compañero y este tomo su mano, aunque no como siempre lo hacía, esta vez entrelazo sus dedos. -Podría traerte clientes- Fuusuke asintió sin mirarle. Al parecer estaba funcionando.

Burn acerco su rostro al cuello de su compañero, al estar muerto no podía sentir ni oler, saborear era solo un recuerdo lejano, pero de igual manera quiso hacerlo; besar el cuello de Suzuno, una vez por curiosidad, las demás por capricho, Fuusuke había reaccionado sorprendido, pero aun así dejo guiarse por el "peso" del otro, recostándose en el suelo. Como no negar que ambos estaban llenos de "curiosidad " si preguntas eran lo que menos estaba en sus mentes, el pelirrojo no podía argumentar nada si estaba besando y mordiendo con lujuria la unión entre el cuello y el hombro de su compañero, pero igual, Fuusuke no se quejaría de ello, pues de su boca solo salían suaves suspiros y sus manos recorrían la espalda luminosa del fantasmas.

El placer de 'Haru' era más allá del contacto físico, no podía sentir, pero se satisfacía con los sonidos que salían de la garganta del albino. Fue desacomodándole la ropa para abrirse paso a la suave piel de su compañero, recorriendo su torso con las manos bajando a sus caderas.  
En un momento de cordura se miraron a la cara, el albino había comenzado a sudar gracias a sus propias hormonas, su camisa estaba levantada, dejaba ver completamente su torso y la parte inferior de su ropa estaba casi en las mismas condiciones. Le parecía fascinante como algunos besos le podían poner...así, realmente no había conseguido tener alguna experiencia sexual a sus 21 años /oportunidades le sobraban/ siendo inexperto en tal terreno le avergonzaba.

Pero a pesar de todo sabía que no debía. Se incorporó alejando a Burn y este entendió de inmediato traspasando el suelo dejando a Fuusuke solo.  
Contras había muchas; Burn estaba muerto, en cualquier momento se iría, su salud psicológica pendía de un hilo ¿tener sexo con un fantasma? Quizá si necesitaba ayuda.

Ya pasaban de las dos de la tarde y el albino aún tenía que comprar ciertas cosas para su departamento, por lo que en cuanto volvió Burn, salió casi disparado con él directo a buscar esas cosas.

La razón por la que llevaba al pelirrojo siempre era la misma, tenía que abrirle paso entre los muertos, casi siempre chocaba con alguno, quedando mal a la vista de los peatones, tropezar con algo invisible no siempre era bien visto.

-¿porque no los esquivas tu solo?- se quejó flotando sobre su compañero.

-Porque es más fácil contigo- respondió simulando que hablaba por celular, así se evitaría que le tacharan de desquiciado. -Aparte, tú quemaste mi apartamento.

-¡Te conseguí uno nuevo!

-¿recuerdas lo horrible que es?- Burn no respondió -salir te ayudara a recordar cosas-

Se encontraban caminando/Burn flotando/ cerca de callejones y lugares de mala muerte, estaban algo perdidos, pero Fuusuke había dejado de tenerle miedo a los vivos.

-un espíritu te sigue- escucho la voz de una persona, sabía que era a él, no había ningún otro fantasma aparte de Burn. Volteo a varios lados hasta que lo noto; un o una...joven sentado frente a una esfera de cristal. -Alguien que falleció.

-¿una esfera de cristal? Que cliché- Fuusuke se acercó sentándose frente a la persona, que ciertamente lo más difícil era verle la cara y después descifrar de que sexo era. -dime que ves en tu bola- se cruzó de brazos con fría mirada.

-sabes que alguien te sigue...pero no sabes quién, aun así hables mil veces con él, no lo sabrás hasta que consigas saber quién eres tu...la esfera es solo para que las personas se sientan seguras- hizo a un lado la esfera quitándose la tela que cubría si rostro -tienes un gran don, Kazemaru Ichirota- extendió la mano presentándose.

-¿cómo puedes saber eso?- negó el saludo desconfiado.

-hay algo que me susurra todo de ti- hizo una breve pausa -"vista" "tacto" "muerte" mezclando todo esto dicen algo bastante interesante... ¿Burn?-

-¿puedes escucharlo?

-Depende.

-¿de qué?- el pelirrojo interrumpió examinando de cerca a Kazemaru.

-Un fallecido...interesante- sonrió buscándole con la mirada, hasta que logro distinguir cierto tono rojizo -es difícil verte ¿aún no sabes cómo moriste?

-estoy en eso- respondió de mala gana flotando detrás de Suzuno.

-quizá puedas ayudarnos.

-solo puedo decirles que están muy cerca de alguien que puede ayudar, está conectado a un encuentro algo...diferente, contigo-miro al albino -lo sabrás en poco tiempo...y una palabra; Regalo.- dicho esto, ambos individuos recordaron un ave al emprender el vuelo, para después fijarse nuevamente en su realidad, notando que ya no había nada más que un callejón, incluso Suzuno estaba sentado sobre unas cuantas cajas apiladas.

-¿regalo?- Fuusuke se levantó algo confundido, Burn topo con él.

"Regalo"

"-¡feliz cumpleaños!- gritaba alegre la señora mientras quitaba la manta que cubría el regaló del joven, este se sorprendió al ver una motocicleta, mientras otro pelirrojo/más joven aparentemente/ se cruzaba de brazos celoso -tu padre prometió enseñarte a conducirla, mi Haru-"

Ambos se miraron, necesitaban unos momentos para asimilar lo ocurrido.

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

-¿recuerdas una motocicleta?- le preguntó el albino de regreso al departamento -¿quién le regala una motocicleta a un menor de 15?- Burn comenzó a caminar a su lado, dejando marcas de sus pisadas en el suelo. 

-no recuerdo nada más...mi hermano menor, tenía uno, solo eso- respondió volviendo a flotar, le gustaba dejar a las personas sorprendidas, pero era necesario no llamar la atención. -debiste decirle que trabajas igual que él- 

-Con poderes o no me parece una gran estafa, la gente simplemente debería aceptar la muerte y ya. 

-¿entonces porque usabas tu "don" para eso? 

-necesitaba el dinero, necesito comer, recuerda ¿cuánto tiempo llevas muerto?- agudizó la vista para enfocarse en una figura conocida. 

-seis años- respondió, aunque Suzuno no le pudo escuchar, seguía distraído. 

-¿qué?- volteo hacia Burn al darse cuenta que sí había contestado, pero no logro entenderle 

-que es extraño- mintió enfocándose en la misma figura que Fuusuke -¿que no es Shiro? - se alejó de su compañero para poder ver más de cerca. 

Una vez el albino llego, vio precisamente a su ciego amigo que hablaba con Burn. Fuusuke saludo y le enseño su "acogedor" departamento. 

-es muy espacioso- El peli plata se paseaba por el departamento, no tenía miedo a chocar, después de todo solo tenía que preocuparse de las paredes -¿que harás con todo este espacio?- 

-volveré a "conectar" personas fallecidas con sus seres queridos...pagan por tonterías- hablo con asco, le molestaba ese asunto, pero era lucrativo y eso valía la pena. -muchos solo quieren que se vayan, da igual, usare esto para que puedan venir y llorar más- 

-Si necesitas dinero fue bueno que viniera- Shiro se sentó frente 'Haru', pues era al único que podía ver -me ofrecieron hacer una entrevista...por mi "don", pero saldré de la ciudad con Atsuya, así que tuve que negarme, la reportera me pareció muy amable así que le hable de ti- 

-¿para qué es la entrevista?- pregunto dudoso quitando al fantasma del lugar y situarse ahí, por lo menos así sentiría que le hablaba a él. -¿dónde está Atsuya?- 

-televisión...te ayudara- hizo una breve pausa -Atsuya vino conmigo, pero se fue, no quería ver a Burn- 

-¡Ja! Yo tampoco quiero verlo. 

-bien, quedare como un gran idiota pero ganare dinero- miro a como Shiro se sonrojaba, quiza porque él hubiera aceptado de no ser por Atsuya -eh...yo... ¡iré! Dime donde será la entrevista- trato de compensar lo que había dicho, aceptando. Shiro de inmediato sonrió. 

-Solo algo más...es en vivo. 

~§~§~§~ 

Estaba siendo maquillado, Burn no dejaba de reír, aparecer todo iba de maravilla. Toda la semana había repasado /con 'Haru' de espectador/ lo que pensaba decir, todo lo que había aprendido a través de seis años. 

No tenía ni idea de lo que era si un noticiero o documental, solo sabía que Shiro estaría escuchando. 

Había mucha gente de audiencia, entre ellos personas fallecidas, aunque no muchas, una le llamó especialmente la atención. Puso al pelirrojo atento de aquello. 

-Empezaremos en unos cuantos minutos- le anuncio una joven retirándose de inmediato. 

El lugar era acogedor, los sillones eran color hueso y semi rodeaban la mesa de centro, el albino estaba nervioso, nunca antes había hecho tal cosa. 

Las luces se encendieron y los aplausos comenzaron, la entrevistadora se presentó como Haruna Otonashi, Fuusuke ya había leído en periódicos ese nombre, artículos que solían ser de su agrado, grata coincidencia, era la primera vez que ambos saldrían en televisión. 

-bien, comencemos...Suzuno ¿no es así?- los aplausos habían aturdido aturdido al entrevistado, por lo que no escucho toda la agradable presentación. -Tu puedes ver a los "espíritus"- 

-si- respondió tímidamente buscando a Burn con la mirada, comprobando que permanecía cerca. –A veces es difícil distinguirlos de los vivos, algunos no creen que murieron, tratan de ser "comunes" incluso se sientan entre la multitud, pensando que son parte de ella...pero aun así puedo saberlo, un brillo los delata- dejo de estar nervioso y se concentró en mirar un "asiento vacío" ahí estaba, con el suave "brillo" en su garganta, aun así la joven se negó a creerlo. 

-pensé que estaban atados a un lugar.- comento la peli azul sorprendida ante la seguridad de Fuusuke. 

-algunos, otros están atados a personas- recordó a Atsuya, de cierta manera atado a Shiro -otras deambulan por ahí...esos son los que menos contacto pueden hacer- respondió mirando de nuevo a la chica. 

-¿Hacer contacto? ¿Cómo mover cosas? 

-no todos pueden hacerlo. Algunos son tangibles o visibles, no todos, otros 'queman' cosas- hizo énfasis en la palabra -otros pueden oírse, pocos proyectan sombras, todo es cuestión de lo que tengan que hacer para liberarse, a veces son un peligro, otras solo están ahí, observando sin hacer nada- 

-es...asombroso ¿cuándo empezaste a verlos? 

-después de casi morir, hace seis años desperté en el hospital, había una señora dando vueltas en la habitación, tenía una luz en el vientre, me entere que había muerto poco antes.

Al principio creí que había perdido la cordura, pero después de un tiempo comencé a aprender sobre todo lo que podía hacer, e incluso trabajaba deshaciéndome de "fantasmas" que no podían irse- 

-¿cómo hacías eso? 

-Yo...puedo ver pequeños pedazos de su pasado, al tocarlos y una palabra siempre es clave, solo puedo ver dos partes y si el recuerdo no sirve tengo que dejarlo por un tiempo, es peligroso excederse.- 

-Hace unos momentos mencionaste algo sobre un brillo 

-Eso...es una clase de puerta, cuando saben cómo murieron la puerta se abre, la luz brilla siempre en la parte de su cuerpo que ocasionó su muerte, si tienen algo que hacer la puerta se quedara abierta y la luz seguirá brillando, sino simplemente se irán.- 

La entrevista siguió un poco más animada, Fuusuke por fin había dejado de lado sus nervios pero trataba de mantener su "frialdad" ante todo, era algo bueno poder hablar de eso tranquilamente, aunque era obvio que algunos escépticos se burlaban de él. Entre pregunta y respuesta llego el momento más esperado por todos; una demostración. 

Le dieron una persona a escoger entre la multitud, pudo ayudar a la joven que se creía viva, pero de nada serviría, tenía que escoger a alguien con un familiar que pudiera comprobar todo lo que dijera, y entre todos escogió a una pequeña niño con luz en la parte derecha de su cabeza, se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta ella, metiéndose entre los asientos de la audiencia. 

-¿puedes ayudarme?- le pregunto a la pequeña castaña mientras extendía la mano hacia ella

-te ayudare si lo haces.- La niña trato de aferrarse a su hermano, quien estaba justo al lado, pero este si apenas se daba cuenta que Suzuno estaba a un lado. La pequeña le dio la mano resignándose. -dime tu nombre- 

-Yuka... 

-Yuka...- el joven que se había mantenido distante y excéntrico volteo agresivamente hacia Fuusuke. -muéstrame lo que puedes hacer- 

La castaña cerro los ojos con fuerza y las luces parpadearon, también se creó cierta estática en las cámaras y micrófonos, los celulares sufrían lo mismo. Para cuando la pequeña abrió los ojos, la gente gritaba fascinada, aunque algunos eran difíciles de convencer. 

-No me quiero ir- susurro Yuka, el albino no insistió, sabía que no podría hacer nada si el espíritu se negaba. 

-No quiere irse, no puedo hacer nada- anuncio caminando de nuevo a su asiento, la gente abucheo. -Burn- le llamó y este floto hasta él 

Suzuno podía ver al ser que le inquietaba, le estaba mirando, su cabello largo no le permitía verle la cara, era rubio, parecía vivo, pero un destello decía todo lo contrario, un destello en su pecho, que le recordó a su propia luz. 

-¿también te inquieta?- Burn le susurro, a lo que Fuusuke asintió -está muerto- el albino volvió a asistir. 

-Ellos quieren un verdadero 'show'- hablo el rubio dejando ver por fin si rostro. 

Las luces reventaron dejando todo a oscuras, las cosas se movían como si de un temblor se tratase, las cámaras aun grababan, la multitud corrió, dispersándose, incluso el hermano de la pequeña tuvo que correr, pues caían bigas del techo. Burn tomo al albino, flotando hacia la salida y arrastrándolo en el acto. Parecía un completo caos. 

Para cuando lograron salir y alejarse el edificio colapso. 

-Burn, eso no lo hacen los muertos- hablo Suzuno recuperando todo el aire que había perdido al correr. 

-nunca fue una persona- fue su respuesta

 **Bien, creo que es todo hasta ahora, veo que puede llegar a ser aburrido pero hay mucho que explicar y no se me ocurren muchas maneras de hacerlo, bueno, espero les gustara.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6**_

-¿qué crees que fue?- El albino no había podido dejar de dar vueltas en su habitación haciendo las mismas preguntas -Burn, eso no era normal- 

-Eso dijiste hace dos horas, dando la misma vuelta- se quejó el pelirrojo -¡deberíamos tener vacaciones de todo esto!- se colocó justo enfrente de su compañero, tomando sus hombros para poder detenerlo -sabemos que sea lo que fuese sigue allá afuera y sabe de nosotros, sabemos cómo es, pero yo sé lo que debemos hacer, así que no te preocupes- lo abrazó tratando de calmarlo y de inmediato Fuusuke despejo su mente tratando de no darle tantas vueltas al asunto. 

-¿qué debemos hacer?- le pregunto después de un rato sin separarse. 

-Descansar- murmuro lo más tranquilo posible -salir de viaje a Miami- 

-Eres muy osado- se alejó empujándole con el ceño fruncido, por un momento le había creído por completo -estas muerto, no puedes tener una erección, si quieres ver chicas semi desnudas- sentenció saliendo de la habitación. 

-Eso no dijiste hace unos días- murmuro molesto 

-¿¡que!? 

-que no es nuestro problema- floto hasta quedar nuevamente frente a Fuusuke. -no es tu deber salvar a las personas vivas o muertas, si esa cosa quiere destruir edificios que lo haga, no nos incumbe a nosotros ¿cuándo te volviste tan altruista?- 

-Hace dos años, cuando decidí ayudarte sin recibir nada a cambio- frunció el ceño molesto, aunque quizás el pelirrojo tuviera razón. 

-¡yo no puse tu vida en peligro!- al terminar aquella frase, Suzuno le mostró las marcas que tenía en el antebrazo, aun no desaparecían. -Eso fue un accidente- 

El albino medito unos segundos, sabía que Burn tenía buenas razones, pero aún le preocupaba, el pelirrojo jamás podría sentir la culpa sobre él, pensar o suponer que personas habían muerto porque el 'fantasma' lo tenía como objetivo. No soportaba más lo que ocurría. 

Tomo una maleta y empaco sus pocas cosas, caminando a la puerta y haciendo una señal para que su compañero le siguiera. 

-¿a dónde vamos?- pregunto curioso. 

-a donde este Shiro. 

-¿iras a molestarlo por un capricho?- se quejó -pensé que tenías 21 y no 6 - 

Fuusuke no se detuvo a escuchar los "lloriqueos" de Burn, ya había tenido suficiente de su voz por ese día, aparte, sabía que el peli plata estaría preocupado por lo que paso, tal vez ahora le estaría marcando al celular /lo había perdido en el alboroto/ tenía que hablar con él, de frente, sentir que alguien le entendía. 

De camino a la estación de autobuses trató de recordar la ciudad que había mencionado el peli plata, estaba haciendo todo de improviso y no sabía él porque del todo, incluso le había pedido ayuda a Burn para conseguir dinero de un cajero automático. 

Cuando llego, buscando el primer camión a "hokkaido" ya se preocuparía de cómo llegar hasta Shiro, por ahora solo quería relajarse y pensar. Burn se quejó todo el camino sabiendo que Suzuno no le contestaría, una de las ventajas de ser "fantasma". 

-¿¡cómo que estas en Hokkaido!?- era de noche y estaba nevando, Shiro apenas le podía creer -dime en donde estas, Atsuya los traerá- el fantasma pelirosa exclamo molesto. 

Fuusuke se mantuvo en el teléfono público hasta que llego Atsuya, este con mala cara, aunque no era el único de mal humor, Burn no era el más feliz en ese momento y el albino...bueno, él pocas veces estaba feliz. 

-¡a diferencia de ustedes yo sigo vivo!- grito al verlos alejarse tan rápido, el albino iba a pie mientras que los otros dos flotando, era de esperarse que iba mucho más lento. 

-si no te apuras no por mucho- contesto Fubuki de mala gana, algo que enfureció al pelirrojo. 

Tardaron media hora en llegar, al albino le gustaba el frio, pero a tal punto si no llegaba rápido podría morir, después de todo no iba lo suficientemente abrigado, de igual manera no le temía a la muerte tanto como antes. 

Shiro le recibió, mandándolo a ducharse inmediatamente. 

-¿crees que Shiro por fin de por hecho que enloqueciste?- Burn flotaba estresándose por todo el vapor. 

-sabrá entender- respondió sumergiéndose en el agua. 

-¿porque venir hasta acá? 

-pensé que lo sabrías- se detuvo a pensar, en seis años había aprendido mucho sobre la "muerte" entre ello diferentes "tipos" de entidades. -Burn, no eres tangible, tampoco eres visible, muy apenas puedes quemar cosas y flotar ¿eso qué quiere decir? 

-no se.- respondió de mala gana. 

-cuando una persona muere, "atraviesa la luz " se va, no vuelve, pero a veces se quedan por algo que no pudieron cumplir o por no saber que murieron...algunos...- Burn le interrumpió. 

-lo sé, lo sé, es exactamente la misma mierda que repites siempre, sé que dices todo esto para intentar que yo recuerde más cosas- calentó más el agua, casi sin darse cuenta -¿quieres que te haga una lista?.- 

-eres un idiota, lo que quería decir es que "alguien" grita por ayuda. 

-¿que no lo hacen por medio de sueños y esas cosas? 

-generalmente, pero esto fue repentino, como si gritara y creo que no solo fue a mí. 

Después de haberse bañado y abrigado salió a la cocina. La casa era pequeña y acogedora, supuso que era el hogar de Shiro antes del accidente, incluso habían unas cuantas fotos familiares. Pensó en todo lo que había dejado después de su tragedia, tenían eso en común, le daba seguridad saber que alguien pasó por lo mismo. 

-me alegro que estés bien- Shiro se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a la del otro albino. -dime que pasó en la entrevista, escuche en las noticias que se derrumbó, estuve llamándote pero no contestabas- 

-perdí mi celular en el alboroto...Shiro, alguien lo ocasiono- tomo aire, organizando sus siguientes palabras -Burn y yo vimos algo, no era una persona, tenía una luz en su pecho...pero no sé qué era, él lo ocasionó- 

-quiza fue algo que esta fuera de nuestros límites- Burn le dio toda la razón a Shiro -mantente alejado, por tu bien- 

-¡pero...!- fue interrumpido por la mano del pelirrojo en su boca. 

-Shiro lleva más tiempo así, tienes que obedecer. 

-gracias Burn, pero no es solo por eso que has venido, yo también lo sentí.- hizo una breve pausa que Suzuno iba a aprovechar para decir algo, pero no le permitió -no sé qué es, creo que por eso recurrió a ti- 

-¿no crees que está ligado a ti? 

-Para nada, en este lugar no me quedan más que recuerdos. 

La noche fue lenta, Fuusuke aún no conseguía dormir y Burn no ayudaba quejándose de que él ya no tenía que dormir, pero por fin llego, el tan esperado día, aunque la nieve cubría gran parte de su ventana y muy apenas se podían ver los rayos de sol. 

-¡será mejor que se levanten si quieren acompañarnos!- grito Atsuya golpeando la puerta. 

Shiro los llevo a un lugar especialmente tranquilo, pero la nieve invadía el paisaje, el agua congelada y los árboles secos cubiertos por nieve le hacían recordar a Suzuno que a pesar de las semejanzas que tenía con Shiro, este era completamente distinto. 

-Aquí se escucha más fuerte- murmuró el mayor de los Fubuki -escucha-  
Todos guardaron silencio esperando escuchar algo, pero era difícil, mucho, quiza Fubuki tenía el oído más agudizado por ser ciego, pero a Suzuno le costaba, y de igual forma no sabía lo que intentaba escuchar. Hasta que logro oír un suave susurro. 

-¿qué dice?- murmuro Burn en la oreja de su albino. 

-no tengo idea. 

-Está cantando, apenas se escucha lo que dice- trato de escuchar más -creo que pide ayuda- 

-yo no escucho nada- Atsuya se elevó para tener una visión panorámica, aunque bajo de inmediato, no podía subir tan alto después de todo -y no veo nada. - 

-Yo tampoco.- dijeron Suzuno y Burn a la vez. 

-ni yo...- le voltearon a ver confusos -¡puedo ver a los muertos! Generalmente...- se justificó. 

Pasaron toda la mañana buscando, pero no encontraban nada, parecía que en todo lugar, no importa a donde fueran se escuchaba el suave canto igual. Dieron las 12 y empezaron escuchar cierto alboroto, parecía llegar equipo de construcción o algo parecido. 

-¿qué pasa?- pregunto alarmado Shiro, pues él no podía ver toda la maquinaria que se acercaba. 

-parece que van a destruir este lugar Shiro- le avisó Atsuya tomándole por los hombros desde atrás -es mejor irnos- 

-Pero aún no hemos encontrado nada- se negó guiándose por el sonido -¡tenemos que decirles que paren!- 

-¿con que derecho?- Fuusuke le siguió, tratando de detenerlo. 

-¡con el mismo derecho que creen poder destruir este lugar!- grito enfadado, realmente era algo poco común en él. 

-¡Shiro, déjalos! No importa- su hermano insistía colocándose frente a él dejando que Suzuno les alcanzara pues él caminaba bastante lento en la nieve. 

-¡este lugar es importante para ambos!- se detuvo para calmarse -crecimos aquí, juntos, hasta que todos fallecieron, sé que tú sigues aquí, pero no es lo mismo- contuvo con toda su fuerza las ganas de quebrarse -aun así des "saltos en el tiempo" para crecer conmigo no es lo mismo, y esto es lo único que no se ha ido- 

No sabían que decir, ninguno de los tres, solo les quedaba apoyar al peli plata. Sin pensarlo más se dirigieron a la maquinaria, entre todo eso pudieron identificar fácilmente al "dueño" no era difícil pues nadie más llegaba en un auto impecable y en traje aunque con una chamarra bastante abrigadora. 

-Disculpe.- le llamo Suzuno a lo que el hombre volteo dudoso, a pesar del elegante traje, sus...lentes, no le ayudaban mucho y especialmente ese verde -¿podría escoger otro lugar para construir?- el hombre ni se molestó en contestar y se dio media vuelta de nuevo. -Lo intente- le susurro a Shiro. 

-¡le estamos hablando!- grito corriendo frente a él siendo guiado por Atsuya 

-Con todo derecho yo, compré este lugar- respondió mirando su celular, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Shiro no le miraba fijamente. 

-Si pero...- Fuusuke miró a Burn en busca de excusas, algo que no sirvió -¡esta maldito el lugar!- por fin, llamó su atención. 

-Tu eres la persona que mi hermana entrevisto ayer en la mañana...- le miro de frente -ni ella ni yo creemos en tus mentiras, pusiste a muchas personas en peligro, dime como lo hiciste ¿con bombas?- 

-¿qué?- el albino no entendió de inmediato. 

-Tu, hiciste que el edificio colapsara en medio de la entrevista ¡pusiste en riesgo la vida de mi hermana!- volteo a ver a Shiro. Estaba realmente molesto, le desquiciaba la idea de que su hermana pudo haber muerto por unos fanfarrones que solo buscaban dinero fácil. -¿él te ayudo?- 

-¡claro que me ayudo a poner la bombas, después de todo soy el terrorista más buscado y él mi compañero ojo de águila!- respondió molesto ante todas las acusaciones en su contra -¡yo no hice nada! No me importa si me crees o no, solo saca toda esta mierda de aquí, este maldito- volvió a decir cruzándose de brazos. 

No tenían intenciones de irse, nadie, pero amenazaron a los albinos con llamar a la policía, algo que no les beneficiaba mucho, por lo que tuvieron que ceder. 

-¡Burn! Ve y explota esas malditas cosas- El pelirrojo podía reclamar, pero en esas situaciones, el albino le daba miedo por lo que obedeció y para hacer más rápido todo Atsuya fue a ayudar. 

-¡tengan cuidado con dañar el lugar!...Suzuno -Shiro dio media vuelta -tenemos que volver-sentía que aún tenía algo que hacer. 

Fuusuke no se negó, después de todo no recordaba el medio camino que les faltaba para llegar de nuevo a la casa. Al llegar notaron como las maquinas estaban en llamas y las personas seguían corriendo, Burn había hecho lo que pidieron y Atsuya no había dejado pasar los restos, un perfecto trabajo en equipo. 

-¿crees que debimos especificarles que no mataran a nadie? 

-no veo nada más aparte de ellos, creo que lo intuyeron. 

El caos duro unos cuantos minutos, policías y bomberos se apersonaron apagando las llamas y verificando que las personas estuvieran bien, pero ni rastro del dueño. Entre tantas sirenas y ruido los dos lograron identificar la melodía de antes, más fuerte ahora, seguido de una palabra. 

"Gracias" 

"-este lugar es hermoso ¿no lo creen?- la señora se inclinó para estar a la altura de sus dos hijos -ustedes cuidaran de el ¿verdad? Atsuya, Shiro- los pequeños asintieron."  
La luz se hizo presente, era tan fuerte que Suzuno sintió que le quemaba. 

~§~§~§~ 

-Entonces...¿dices que lo que nos llamaba era el alma de la madre de Shiro?- pregunto Burn por décima vez en el camino de regreso a Inazuma. 

-no, creo que era el alma del lugar recordando la promesa - contesto mirando por la ventana. 

-los lugares no tienen alma, de igual manera, Shiro no quiso regresar con nosotros, yo creo que fue la madre. 

-Burn...los padres de Shiro se fueron, solo Atsuya se quedó. 

Pudo escuchar como el pelirrojo se quejaba, pero de igual manera las dos opciones le inquietaban, no hacían más que mostrarle que le faltaba mucho por aprender.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7.**_

Llegaron al departamento de Suzuno, después del largo viaje, se abstuvo de quejarse...pues todo estaba desordenado y nuevamente las jeringas en el suelo, supuso que alguien se había divertido la noche que estuvo fuera, no tenía nada de valor por lo cual solo tuvo que limpiar, incluso le habían dejado un reproductor de música con pequeñas bocinas portátiles. 

-tengo que ir a clases ¿cómo justificare todo lo que falte? - caminaba en círculos, estaba preocupado de perder el dinero que la universidad le daba, quiza podría poner de excusa lo que pasó en la entrevista pero quería estar seguro de dar una buena respuesta. -Burn, no estas ayudando- se quejó viendo como el pelirrojo le ignoraba por completo. 

-oye, tu departamento se quemó, estuviste a punto de morir en el edificio donde grabas, yo creo que esperan que no regreses- Burn leía el periódico, no podía tocarlo, por lo cual le era difícil pasar las paginas...de hecho le era imposible -son muchas cosas juntas ¿puedes cambiar la página?- 

-nunca habían pasado tantas cosas juntas ¿que sigue ahora?- le hizo el favor al pelirrojo de mala gana, solo compraba el periódico por él y de paso tenía que estar ahí hasta que terminara de leerlo. 

-Que te busque la policía- respondió algo sorprendido. 

-Eso sería una tontería. 

-No, enserio te busca la policía- 

Suzuno se acercó confundido y Burn le apunto una parte del periódico, y efectivamente, su "fotografía" estaba ahí, había sido una toma del programa, lo estaban buscando supuso porque en ambos accidentes en los que estuvo jamás paso por los procesos policiales, siempre se fue antes de que llegaran, seguro esa era la razón. 

-¿tendré que ir?- se cuestionó poniéndose nervioso, quiza era demasiado, de nuevo. 

-no tienen pruebas de nada, ni siquiera saben dónde vives, vamos a Miami- propuso en la confusión del albino. 

-¡Burn! Todo es tu culpa en un principio ¡si no hubieras quemado el departamento yo no hubiera buscado uno nuevo y tal vez no hubiera aceptado la dichosa entrevista!. 

-muchos "hubiera" en esa frase, no nos encontraran aquí, el único que sabe es Shiro y él está en Hokkaido- quemó el periódico una vez se aburrió, no seguiría escuchando quejas inútiles, sabía que no llegarían a nada ese día -¿porque no mejor descansas? Son días difíciles- floto hasta él tomándolo de la muñeca -vamos- le insistió atrayéndolo hacía él hasta poder abrazarlo...no podía pensar escuchando los pasos del albino constantemente. -sé que todo puede verse mal, pero créeme que mejorara "algún día"- murmuro las últimas dos palabras. 

-En algún momento me encontraran y será mi fin- insistía negándose a escuchar, no pelearía por alejarse de Burn, tenía mucho que pensar y estaba agotado. 

Todo parecía desmoronarse, pero no solo podía culpar al pelirrojo, tal vez una racha de mala suerte le había alcanzado, no sabía en que concentrarse ¿en "aquello" que ocasiono el derrumbe en la entrevista? También estaba la opción de enfocarse en el "hombre" que le había reclamado sobre su "participación" en tal derrumbe, muchas opciones, ninguna buena. 

Después de media hora lo habían logrado, tener todo en calma, parecía que nada había pasado, incluso la naturaleza del lugar se sentía más fresca, Burn se negaba a soltar al albino, aunque a este ya no le incomodaba. 

La puerta se abrió de golpe, una persona entro y volvió a cerrarla, dando apenas tiempo de que Suzuno le viera hacer tal acto, se inmediato le reconoció, pero no se exalto, estaba herido. 

-Segunda vez que irrumpes en mi casa- le habló con frialdad buscando el botiquín de primeros auxilios. -Puedes acostarte en cualquier parte, no creo que tengas pensado salir ahora- ya no le temía, aparte tenia al pelirrojo ahora, no le podía dañar, aunque no parecía estar en condiciones de hacerlo, aparecer le seguían, pudo comprobarlo al ver por la ventana a jóvenes con palos y demás -¿porque te buscan?- 

-no es tu asunto- respondió seguido de in quejido, Fuusuke le había tomado del brazo para poder guiarlo hasta la habitación -no tienes que hacerlo- 

-creo que esto se quemaba- le ignoro observando el algodón -¿tú que crees Burn?-  
Osamu tenía varias heridas, cortadas y moretones, nada que ocasionara la muerte, pero de igual manera, si no eran tratadas se infectarían. 

-¿él es quien te secuestró? Vaya que es feo - se burló señalando un pequeño bote con un líquido adentró, Suzuno reacciono mojando el algodón con eso -solo hay que desinfectar y vendar- 

-¿puedes alejarlos?- pregunto refiriéndose a los que seguían a "Desarm" el pelirrojo no dijo nada y se fue. -Puedes decirme porque te buscan- 

El pelinegro no dijo nada, pero aun así se quejaba de dolor cuando el albino vendaba sus heridas sin compasión alguna, no era el más delicado para esas cosas, durante seis años de su vida solo había tratado con fantasmas y antes de eso nunca trato realmente con nadie. Tardó alrededor de 15 minutos en vendar y cubrir moretones y cortadas, Osamu no pensaba decir ni una palabra al respecto. 

-tarde en que se fueran- se quejó Burn regresando a la habitación, traspasando paredes y demás -¿terminaste? 

-si ¿qué querían? ¿No mencionaron nada?- el tercero miró a Fuusuke confundido, aun no se acostumbraba a ver una persona hablar "sola" 

-Lo querían a él. 

-dime que hiciste o lo averiguare yo mismo- amenazó de frente, Desarm titubeo. 

-son quienes le causaron daño a Midorikawa- respondió algo apenado por su situación -fue un error venir solo- 

Osamu se sentía estúpido, no solo le habían quitado la vida a su amigo, sino que también terminarían por quitársela a él mismo, pero todo era parte de un gran impulso de ira y confusión, no tenía la valentía de llamarle a la pareja de su difunto compañero y decirle que había muerto, no sin antes quitarse todo el coraje que había guardado. 

-tranquilo, no eres el único con problemas - guardó todo de nuevo en el botiquín, dejándolo a un lado -a mí me sigue la policía. 

-lo sé, lo leí esta mañana, luego una extraña persona me dijo dónde encontrar a los idiotas y el número de departamento al que tenía que acudir si estaba en problemas- trato de no dejar escapar ningún detalle, le dolía todo el cuerpo y no podía concentrarse del todo en lo que decía. -me dijo que a cambio de esa ayuda yo debería dar algo- eso le calmaba, odiaba la compasión de los demás, así que intercambiar algo le era más reconfortante. 

-Primera noticia buena del día- sonrió de lado, aunque de inmediato intento volver a su faceta fría -¿qué me darás?- 

Desarm saco de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser una foto, estaba algo dañada por la pelea, pero era distinguible lo importante. Suzuno la tomó observándola un minuto confuso, hasta que lo notó. 

-Burn...- le llamó, el pelirrojo estaba a sus espaldas flotando como siempre, se acercó para poder observar de cerca la fotografía. -¿Hiroto?- 

-sí y su hermano mayor Haruya. 

El albino no podía creerlo, después de dos años lo había conseguido, saber el nombre de Burn, eso le sería más fácil, pero faltaba. El pelirrojo observo más detalladamente la foto, no podía creer que no recordara a su propio hermano menor, aunque de acuerdo al 'Flashback' era adoptivo, pero aparte de la foto no recordaba más, también estaba la motocicleta, era roja y brillante, nueva, entonces supo que era del día de su cumpleaños. 

-"Haruya"- susurró Suzuno con fin de recordarlo. 

-Hiroto guardaba la fotografía, salió de viaje hace unos días, regresara a finales de año.  
Fuusuke corrió a ver el calendario; 21 de agosto, aún faltaba, quizás, Burn al ver a su hermano nuevamente /con Suzuno para poder ver el Flashback/ lo recordaría todo y por fin la luz que estaba por su cuerpo de concentraría en un solo lugar. 

-¿sabes algo más de 'Haruya?' 

-No, Hiroto nunca hablo de eso directamente- respondió recostándose, vaya que estaba agotado. 

-Gracias Desarm, puedes dormir aquí hasta que te recuperes- El albino salió de la habitación, quería hablar del gran 'descubrimiento' -es grandioso Burn...- 

-claro que lo es...pero no recuerdo del todo a Hiroto- floto hasta tenerle de frente -recuerdo que trate de seguir a mi familia, pero no sé quiénes eran ni como son- 

Quiza la mayor parte de las noticias habían sido malas, pero por fin una alegraba el día, estaban más cerca de que Burn se fuera... porque eso pasaría cuando la luz que le rodeaba mostrara un solo punto, se iría y Fuusuke estaría nuevamente solo. 

El día fue largo después de eso, un silencio inhumano reinaba por todos lados, Fuusuke pensaba recostado en el suelo, Osamu dormía y Burn daba vueltas flotando. Cualquier problema podía ser ignorado por el momento, hasta que Suzuno reaccionó con una duda ¿quién le dijo todo eso a Desarm?

Antes de que pudiera cuestionarse una vez más sintió la mirada pesada de alguien, se incorporó para verle y ahí estaba; Kazemaru, con ropa casual y su cabello largo amarrado en una coleta. Ni siquiera le había escuchado entrar. 

-Sí, fui yo- contesto antes de que se le preguntara, mantenía una distancia considerable -pensé que necesitabas ayuda y mucha suerte.- 

-¿qué haces aquí?- se levantó del suelo con un solo salto, mirándole de frente. 

-quería decirte en persona mis predicciones. 

-¿Predicciones?- Kazemaru suspiro al ver que Suzuno era lento para entender. 

-muertos y vivos van tras tuyo, ten cuidado- hizo una breve pausa -pero en mi opinión, ten cuidado con Aphrodi, si dejas que te acorrale será el fin- 

Dicho esto paso lo mismo que antes; la imagen de un ave al volar en sus mentes y adiós al peli azul, Haruya bajo para poder comprobar que ya no había ni rastro. 

-¿Aphrodi?- el albino estaba confundido, trato de relacionar todo en su mente. -creo que el vivo es el hermano de la entrevistadora y Aphrodi es quien derrumbo el edificio...dijo lo de encerrarme porque la policía va detrás de mi... 

-¿que? ¿Cómo sacaste todo eso? - Burn apenas estaba asimilando el nombre. 

Fuusuke no era idiota, todo lo contrario, podía enlazar temas como lo había hecho ya, aparte era obvio. Ahora parecía tener más problemas que antes.

 **Me parece que los capítulos son algo cortos… y me acabo de estancar con la historia, es algo difícil hacer que avance como yo quiero y ¡por dios! Vaya que me esta estresando Suzuno, en cuanto pueda le quitare protagonismo, bueno, es todo, espero les haya guastado y gracias por los reviews, los aprecio mucho.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 8**_

Suzuno dormía en la sala, después de todo le había dejado la "cama" a su invitado, aun no tenía muebles por lo que las mantas en el suelo podían llamarse camas, después de dar vueltas había conseguido dormir y Burn lo "cuidaba" después de todo aún no se fiaba de Osamu o Kazemaru podría volver a aparecer. El pelirrojo flotaba observando los marcos en el suelo, él no sabía mucho sobre la vida del albino seis años antes y le daba curiosidad. 

Observo la fotografía que tenía una marca de haber sido quemada, supuso que había sido su culpa, era una foto familiar, dos adultos y un niño, nunca le había puesto tanta atención a la fotografía pero parecía que Suzuno estaba distante, desde pequeño tenía una mirada fría. Dos años y apenas se enteraba de eso, aunque antes estaban mucho más separados, apenas cruzaban palabras los primeros meses, después fue gastando bromas al albino, para tomarle confianza, hasta llegar a ser 'amigos' y por fin Burn haberse enamorado de él. 

Le pareció una broma cruel del destino y vaya que el sabia de bromas, pero esta le acababa, le hacía negarse a recordar, tal vez era lo que Atsuya sentía, no podía dejar a su ciego hermano a la suerte, quería cuidarlo, así como él quería cuidar a Fuusuke. Tal vez estaba mal, pero le daría igual tener que aferrarse a ese mundo del que había dejado de pertenecer, sabía que su albino quería cumplir su promesa, pero su insistencia le hacía dudar ¿qué tal si lo que quería era deshacerse de él? Dos años tal vez le habían cansado, era algo que siempre le preocupaba. 

Haruya podía ver la luz en el pecho de su compañero, brillaba...no, su luz palpitaba, al mismo ritmo de su corazón, eso era lo que hacia la diferencia, Burn la tenía por todo su cuerpo y ni él mismo sabia el porqué, le asustaban muchas cosas, casi todas relacionadas con su compañero, sin duda lo extrañaría del otro lado...si es que existía verdaderamente uno. 

Fuusuke no se sentía muy distinto, también estaba aterrado de lo que pudiera pasar, ahora le seguía la policía, era sospechoso y "Aphrodi" estaba buscando dañarlo, las buenas noticias eran contadas, pero por lo menos podía pasar una noche tranquila. Sin duda, no tenía tiempo de pensar en el "amor" en seis años no se había podido acercar a alguna persona con sentimientos románticos, aunque en realidad no se podía acercar a alguna otra persona, siempre dejó que se acercaran a él, aceptando a pocas y perdiendo a esas pocas en el proceso, se sentía cómodo con Shiro, este le entendía más que cualquier otra persona. 

No podía decir que no amaba al pelirrojo, pero tampoco se detendría a hacer del tema su centro de atención y menos con lo que pasaba. Aunque prefería no sentir más que obligación de ayudarle, sabía que tenía que abrirle la puerta al tan llamado más allá, después de eso no le vería y sufrir por eso era lo que menos quería. 

Todo esto era como estar en un terremoto, sin duda se venía un gran tsunami.  
Llego la mañana, tan tranquila como la noche, las personas en el edificio eran calladas, sigilosas, como si fingieran no estar ahí y ese era el punto del edificio; un lugar para esconderse, no música alta, no gritos, no fiestas, algunos vagos entraban sin pedir permiso, pero no hacían nada más que desordenar y dormir inyectándose lo que pudieran, aunque dicho todo esto era un lugar sumamente peligroso, probablemente una muerte por mes, los policías no eran bien recibidos. 

Suzuno apenas despertó y se dirigió a la habitación para comprobar que Desarm estuviera bien y si, seguía dormido y Burn observaba por la ventana, se encontraban en un doceavo piso, la vista a la ciudad era buena y más con el sol saliendo. Haruya podía pasar meses exactamente en el mismo lugar, estaba muerto por lo cual el tiempo no era nada, había dejado de ser que fuera fin de semana, después de todo no tenía nada que hacer, no estaba vivo y solo en esos momentos podía recordarlo completamente. 

Fuusuke se recargo en la pared justo a lado de la ventana, junto a Burn, quería hablar con él, después de todo por fin tenían un avance. El pelirrojo le miró, él tenía curiosidad por su propia vida, pero también por la de su compañero, ni sabía casi nada de él. 

-¿no iras a clases?- el pelirrojo inicio la conversación. 

-mis compañeros de clase esperan eso, quieren entregarme ellos mismos - respondió riéndose de aquello, presentía que era verdad. 

-¿qué harás?- Burn generalmente se incluía en todo eso, pero esta vez sabía que no podía hacer mucho. 

-no puedo esconderme de por vida, Kazemaru dijo que si me quedaba en un solo lugar Aphrodi me encontraría y yo no sé qué mierda quiere Aphrodi. 

-¿Kazemaru dijo eso? 

-Lo dio a entender.- trato de recordar exactamente la luz de Aphrodi, era dorada, no como las otras, pudo recordar sus ojos carmesí, su mirada no era fría, era más como desafiante y arrogante. -ahora no sé de qué ocultarme, si llegan a atraparme tendrás que ayudar- miro a Burn. 

-Si eso pasa te cuidare el departamento- bromeó, aun tenia humor para esas cosas. 

-o yo lo hare- Osamu se incluyó en la conversación, se sostenía del marco de la puerta, pero estaba completamente bien a pesar de las heridas. Noto la segunda incongruencia. 

-Tu... ¿puedes escucharlo?- le preguntó confundido mientras Burn le pasaba la mano de lado a lado por el rostro. Osamu asintió desviando la mirada -¿cómo? 

-Kazemaru. Creo, me hizo beber algo anoche- respondió buscando el frasco entre su ropa y al encontrarlo se lo mostro a ambos. -no sé qué es. 

-empiezo a creer que ese tal "Kazemaru" practica magia negra- Burn floto hasta el techo. 

-tu eres Haruya- Osamu le reconoció. -hermano de Hiroto...que coincidencia- 

-sí, que la persona que me secuestró sea amigo del hermano del "muerto" al que ayudo- el albino se sentó en el suelo, después de todo no tenía otro lugar. -todo esto es interesante- 

-¿tengo que volver a disculparme? 

-solo si me volverás a secuestrar. 

El ambiente no se tensó, después de todo querían estar tranquilos y llevarse bien, por lo menos hasta que alguno de los dos se fuera. 

-tengo un problema- hablo después de un largo silencio, por fin Osamu se animaría a contar todo -me sigue toda una "pandilla" y creo que ya saben todo lo que hago, estaba cansado de que me siguieran y entonces Kazemaru me ayudo a encontrarlos- 

-Ahora te siguen, que estúpido- insulto Burn 

-A mí también me siguen, idiota- empujó al pelirrojo levemente -si es una pandilla tal vez no estés seguro aquí- 

-Lo estaré, después de todo no es su territorio. 

-Igual necesitas salir de aquí y cumplir tu "venganza" ¡no vivirás con nosotros! 

-Burn, tu no estas vivo- Fuusuke se puso de pie asomándose por la ventana -al parecer patrullan el edificio... puedes quedarte unos días, no puedo salir a trabajar, no conseguiré dinero por un buen tiempo y necesito comer- 

-no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo, solo quiero salir y terminar con todo esto- contestó colocándose tras el albino, esperando turno para poder ver por la ventana. 

-¡pero a nosotros no nos importa!- Burn se interpuso haciendo que Desarm retrocediera. 

-Te ayudaremos- anunció Suzuno ignorando a Haruya -en lo que podamos- aun intentando ser amable conservaba su tono frío. 

-no me gusta deberle nada a nadie- Osamu a pesar de ver la frialdad de Fuusuke como un defecto no podía desagradarle, antes de que el albino dijera algo le interrumpió ofreciéndole su propio celular -espero te sirva de algo- 

-no puedo- se negó, Burn volvió a tratar de interponerse pero el brazo del pelinegro le traspasaba. 

-Es el pago por dejarme quedar- insistió, Suzuno lo acepto, después de todo no quería dañar los principios de Desarm. 

El albino se apresuró a llamar a Shiro, él podría llevarles comida por un tiempo...si estaba dispuesto, y como si el amado peli plata le leyera la mente ya estaba en camino a Inazuma, aparecer Atsuya le había informado de lo del periódico, algo raro en el pelirosa pues este aseguraba odiarlos. 

Un problema menos, un pequeño avance que les beneficiaría por unos cuantos días. 

-¿cuánto crees que aguantaremos así?- Fuusuke se encontraba en su habitación, con Burn, el tercero tal vez en la cocina. -dudo que olviden rápido. 

-tal vez aguanten unos días o meses, con la ayuda de Shiro- el pelirrojo daba vueltas flotando, era completamente aburrido estar en aquel lugar, sin televisión u otro entretenimiento. -no puedo creer que estemos encerrados, es desesperante. 

-hace meses atrás permitiría que te fueras, pero todo esto en parte es culpa tuya. 

-Repites muchas cosas muchas veces - se quejó elevándose para no escucharle, se topó con el techo y optó por subir a la habitación que se encontraba sobre ellos, dejando una marca negra sobre la madera. Con unas cuantas vueltas comprobó que el departamento estaba casi vacío, a excepción de una persona peli morada, que parecía dormida o en su defecto era un cadáver, descartó lo segundo al no ver el "fantasma" 

-¡Burn!- le llamó el albino desde abajo, buscando no hacer tanto ruido. -ven acá- trato de susurrar y que le escuchara a la vez. El pelirrojo se acercó a la persona ignorando a su compañero. El albino tomo una caja y se subió a esta, esperando a que soportara su peso, apenas toco la madera cuando colapsó la parte quemada, dejando un gran agujero -Demonios- se quejó saltando de la caja. 

El ruido despertó al dueño del piso de arriba, tomando un arma que se encontraba a su lado y dirigiéndose al lugar proveniente del ruido, Burn regreso a toda velocidad por el nuevo agujero, encontrándose con Fuusuke moviendo los escombros, por suerte se encontraba bien. Osamu había entrado a la habitación y el peli morado asomándose por el agujero apuntando con su arma. 

-¿qué pa...- el peli negro no notaba la figura del otro asomándose, pero Burn le detuvo, temiendo a que dispararan. 

-Que débil es la madera- comentó Fuusuke. El peli morado guardó el arma. 

-eso parece- contestó regresando a su habitación, después arreglaría el agujero, o esperaría a que el albino lo hiciera. 

-Burn idiota- murmuró de mala gana. 

-No sabía que se caería- protestó avergonzado. 

-tenía un arma- Osamu se entrometió, ayudando a recoger los escombros. 

-sí, pero recuerdo haberlo visto- el recuerdo de Midorikawa le mostraba a él, a pesar de su apariencia sabía que no era mala persona. -Burn- le llamó, pero este ya estaba escondido en alguna parte. 

No se detendría a pensar más en ello, por lo cual solo limpio el desastre, ahora tenía la vista directa al departamento de arriba, después lo arreglaría. 

-Seiya Tobitaka- Kazemaru volvió a aparecer justo detrás de ambos, haciéndolos dar un pequeño salto. -es bueno...aunque amenazador y de mal carácter- 

-¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto el albino buscando la escoba para poder barrer las cenizas. 

-solo vine a avisar lo que pasara en aproximadamente una hora- camino hasta una pared –Burn, puedo ver tu "aura"- dicho esto el pelirrojo salió de su escondite, mas confundido que nada.  
-¿así? ¿Y que pasara en una hora? 

-te atraparan.- sonrió desapareciendo como siempre lo hacía. 

No era necesario escuchar las sirenas de las patrullas para saber que estaban cerca, bastante tenía ya poder ver a todas las personas del edificio salir corriendo, las escaleras y el ascensor estaban abarrotados, sí que se habían enterado rápido, tendría que huir él también.  
Tobitaka entro a su apartamento por el agujero de antes, al parecer se quería ahorrar unos cuantos pisos. A Suzuno le dio una gran idea. 

-Osamu, quédate aquí o escóndete, lo que puedas hacer ¡Burn!- el pelirrojo entendió inmediatamente -¿quieres ayuda?- le habló a Tobitaka y este se detuvo. Burn traspaso el piso quemando la madera de nuevo, el peli morado se sorprendió. 

-¿enserio harás eso?- Burn aún estaba confuso. 

-Doce veces.- respondió saltando sobre la madera quemada y rompiéndola, llegando al piso de abajo, Tobitaka le siguió. 

Todo sea por escapar y aun no sabía si lo lograría.


	9. Chapter 9

**Este capitulo es algo largo a comparación de los demás, por lo que decidí dividirlo en dos partes, espero le este gustando a quien lo lea. Sin más;**

 _ **Capítulo 9 /parte 1/**_

Ya estaban en el piso 6, faltaba poco, pero estar cayendo constantemente tenía sus problemas, Suzuno, al llegar al piso nueve empezó a tropezar, tenía que levantarse rápido para seguir y ni como escapar por las escaleras si estas estaban a reventar, nunca imagino que tanta gente viviera en ese edificio, aunque los departamentos por los que habían pasado se encontraban vacíos. 

Tobitaka se concentraba en escapar, también se había preguntado porque la madera se quemaba de la nada, no suponía nada sobrenatural pero tampoco tenía explicación. Suzuno se mantenía callado, tratando de no caer. 

Las sirenas ya se escuchaban cerca, pero aún les daba tiempo suficiente, estando en el penúltimo piso se les dio por romper una pared y salir por atrás, saltando, Suzuno pensando en lo ridículo que se vieron y Tobitaka en no morir. Lo lograron, aterrizaron sobre la pila de basura /no por suerte sino por cálculo/ 

-¿estás bien?- el albino saltó para salir de entre las bolsas y escombros. Burn ya se encontraba frente a él. 

-si...gracias- Tobitaka le siguió, comprobando que su arma seguía con él-¿porque huiste? 

-por lo mismo que tú, probablemente- se encontraban en un callejón y aun no estaban a... ¿salvo? -Burn, ayuda- el pelirrojo se elevó de mala gana, buscando un lugar donde pudieran esconderse. 

-si corren podrían irse en autobús- bajó para guiarles. 

-sígueme- Fuusuke le hablo al peli morado, este confío en él, aunque un poco dudoso.  
Corrieron por lo menos diez minutos, la policía ya rodeaba el edificio pero ellos estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que los atraparan. Subieron al autobús, con suerte Tobitaka tenía unas cuantas monedas guardadas. 

-¿qué fue lo de antes?- pregunto jadeando. Ahora por fin podría respirar tranquilo, pero aún le quedaba la duda. 

-¿porque tienes un arma?- contrataco con otra pregunta, estaban a mano o algo así -si no tengo que preocuparme por tu arma, tu no tendrás que preocuparte de "aquello"- 

-suponiendo que aquello fuera normal- aun quería saber, aunque no era lo suyo meterse en asuntos ajenos ahora era necesario -es por seguridad- mencionó respecto a la pistola. 

-¿y por seguridad escapaste de la policía? 

-Aunque no lo creas así, no tengo nada más que explicarte- parecía tan amenazador, pero el albino sabía que no le haría daño a pesar de su carácter y apariencia. -Te toca. 

\- Burn lo hizo-contestó asomándose por la ventana. 

-¿Quién es "Burn"? 

-Haruya...en eso estamos, no sabemos quién es Burn o como murió.- esta vez el peli morado estaba más confundido, el albino lo notó, pero sabía que no podría explicarle-Tobitaka, ambos tenemos cosas que guardar, dejémoslo así- 

El peli morado estaba a punto de sacar su arma, por una simple razón; Suzuno mencionó su nombre. Burn fue rápido y antes de que Tobitaka tocara dicho objeto, el pelirrojo toco su mano quemándola como aviso, el albino se percató de esto. 

-¿porque sigues con él?- se cuestionó Haruya observando de cerca como Seiya cubría su mano. 

-Midorikawa estaba ligado a él, de alguna manera, quiero saber más- contestó sin preocuparse de que el otro le oyera. 

-¿Midorikawa?- el peli morado le recordó, una persona alegre pero miedosa, le había conocido el mismo día que fue atacado. -¿lo conocías? 

-sí, al menos después de que murió- notó como la expresión de Tobitaka cambiaba, ahora se le notaba verdaderamente molesto -y sé que tú estabas ahí cuando pasó- 

-¿Eres investigador? 

-No, no estaría huyendo si fuera así. 

El Autobús se detuvo, su última parada; el centro de Inazuma. Nada mejor que el corazón de la ciudad para ser fugitivos. No tenían intenciones de separarse, Suzuno por la seguridad que le proporcionaba el arma de Tobitaka /a pesar de tener a Burn/ y este por la curiosidad. 

-¿ahora a dónde iremos?- Burn floto hasta quedar justamente atrás del albino. ¿Te esconderás en un callejón? 

-¿Cómo sabían todos lo de la policía?- Suzuno ignoro al pelirrojo 

-por texto, mandan un mensaje a todos los del edificio y escapan, dejando solo a los que no tienen problemas con la ley- respondió mostrando su celular con el mensaje iluminado por la pantalla "Vienen en camino 8" -el dueño soborna a un policía y a cambio obtenemos tiempo, poco pero lo suficiente- 

-Hubiera preferido un mensaje de texto que a un loco brujo- Burn se abrió paso entre ambos, empujando a Suzuno y quemando a Tobitaka. 

-el mensaje no sería para ti, ni siquiera tienes celular- le contesto el albino de mala gana. 

-¿con quién hablas? 

-Burn, no puedes verlo, está muerto. 

El peli morado no dijo más, se resignó a dar por demente a Suzuno, aun así no se explicaba como este sabia de lo ocurrido con el peliverde. 

Siguieron caminando unos minutos, sin saber qué hacer, sabían que en el edificio era todo un caos y por lo tanto no podían regresar pero por otro lado no tenían a donde ir, estaban dando círculos entre los edificios y calles, era desesperante. 

-¿no saben a dónde ir?- Kazemaru tenía la costumbre de tomarlos desprevenidos, a todos.-yo puedo ayudarles- se encontraba en un callejón, al parecer su lugar favorito en las calles. 

-¿Practicas magia negra? Por curiosidad- Burn floto hasta él. 

-no es magia, son llaves y puertas a otros lados - contestó colocándose de pie -es hora de cerrar un ciclo- con un rápido movimiento los rodeó formando una ventisca. 

Un poco aturdidos el albino pudo ver entre el viento; un lugar, parecía un túnel abandonado, algo tenebroso, frio y en el túnel habían por lo menos cinco personas, dos de ellas reconocibles. Parecían estar a punto de pelear, tres contra dos, a pesar de no ser justo en números parecía serlo en condiciones, todos desarmados. Era confuso, Suzuno no entendía del todo, pero Tobitaka no veía absolutamente nada, pero escuchaba, palabras casi al azar, hasta que se detuvo. 

-Tobitaka, deja que Suzuno cumpla con su parte y entonces tú le darás lo que quiere- Kazemaru volvió a desaparecer, dejándolos mas confusos que antes. 

-Como lo odio- se quejó el albino jalando su cabello. -no sé qué es lo que quiere- recordó todo lo que vio, buscando alguna respuesta. 

-Eso fue muy extraño... 

Burn estaba furioso, quería de nuevo toda la atención de Fuusuke, pero no sabía cómo ganarla entre tanto alboroto, quemar cosas no le serviría y de hablarle ya había visto el resultado, necesitaba algo más. Mientras Burn se debatía mentalmente como llamar la atención, Suzuno se concentraba en buscar la razón de tan rara visión que le había dado Kazemaru, él no conocía ningún lugar parecido, no conocía a aquellas tres personas que no había logrado reconocer, solo le quedaba pensar  
Siguieron caminando, ambos pensativos, por lo que se alejaron /sin querer/ del centro de la ciudad, encontrándose por un solitario parque, estaba atardeciendo y tenían que encontrar un lugar para dormir. 

-¿podemos detenernos aquí?- Haruya floto para impedirle el paso a Suzuno -¡quiero subirme a los columpios!- grito con emoción infantil, tanto que el albino no pudo negarse. 

-Tobitaka, puedes continuar, yo me quedare aquí un rato- hablo dirigiéndose a los juegos, siguiendo a Burn. 

-No podemos detenernos aquí- protestó, haciendo enojar al pelirrojo. -la policía pasa cada media hora. 

-Entonces me esconderé cada media hora- quería distraerse de todo, por lo menos un rato y "jugar" con Burn le parecía buena idea -puedes irte, después te alcanzare- 

-No es buena idea. 

El albino le ignoro, su orgullo le negaba dejarse convencer por un desconocido. Burn ya se encontraba columpiándose como todo niño pequeño, esperando a Suzuno, aunque solo se limitó a verle. El peli morado no se alejó mucho, se quedó sentado viéndole de lejos, entre más lo observaba se convencía de que aquella persona no estaba del todo bien... 

-¿porque no te subes a uno?- el pelirrojo detuvo su acción infantil. 

-Burn, tengo 21 años.

-y yo estoy muerto.- sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando vio la mueca ladina de Fuusuke, la misma que hacia cuando trataba de no reírse de sus babosadas. Suzuno se sentó en el columpio de a lado, sin moverse, solo se quedó sentado observando como el sol se ocultaba -también se mueven- le mencionó moviendo sus piernas. 

-Siempre me mareaban- contestó. Haruya se levantó y floto hasta quedar detrás del albino para empujarle por la espalda, el columpio se movió alzándolo -¡Burn basta!- grito enfadado. Aunque el pelirrojo le ignoro, le encantaba hacerlo enojar, sabía que cuando eso pasaba él mismo era dueño de los pensamientos de su compañero -¡joder, Burn!- grito nuevamente, aunque no tan alto como para que Tobitaka le escuchara. 

-¡pero si es divertido- le empujo con fuerza, haciéndolo elevar alto, floto hasta quedar frente justo en el momento en el que iba a regresar y de un movimiento rápido le tomo por los brazos haciendo que se soltara y callera del columpio, aunque el pelirrojo lo impidió pasando los brazos por la cintura del albino abrazándole para que no callera, sonrió -recuerdo haberte dicho, hace dos años que no te dejaría caer- murmuró, estando tan cerca pensó que era necesario, el albino le tomo de los hombros. 

-Hace dos años dijiste muchas cosas- respondió sintiendo que las manos de Haruya le quemaban, pero no se quejó, le parecía agradable flotar y tenerlo tan cerca, la luz de Burn era caliente, pero no tanto como él, no se sentía como piel, era más como un tipo de piedra o hierro, pero no le molestaba. 

Estaban realmente cerca el uno del otro, Burn no podía sentir la fuerza con la que agarraba a su compañero y tampoco la sabría si este no se quejaba, se concentraban más en la situación que en todo lo demás, se perdían, oscureció. El pelirrojo había obtenido lo que quería; ser el centro de atención de Fuusuke, pero en algún momento tendría que bajarlo, ya que sería raro ver a una persona flotar en medio del parque. El celular de Suzuno/antes de Osamu/ sonó. 

-Déjalo, debe de ser para Desarm- trato de convencerle buscándole la mirada, pues el albino buscaba entre su ropa el celular. -tal vez no sea nada. 

-Burn, puede ser Desarm, bájame, Tobitaka puede verme- 

-¡Pero no es justo!- se quejó a pesar de obedecer al otro. -Te es más fácil colgar- 

-¿hola?- Suzuno le ignoro, contestando y caminando hacia Tobitaka para irse -¿Shiro?- reconoció su voz. 

Al parecer todo se había calmado, no podían "clausurar" al edificio, a pesar de unos cuantos arrestos todos estaba bien, sin contar que Osamu ya había cubierto los dos agujeros de su departamento, parecía que podían volver. Pero Haruya seguía molesto y tenía mejor manera de demostrarlo que explotar el celular en manos del albino, algo que sorprendió tanto a Tobitaka como a Suzuno. 

-espera- el peli morado busco dentro de sus bolsillos algo para vendarle la mano, ya que la explosión le causo leves quemaduras. 

-¡Burn idiota!- se quejó, pero el fantasma ya no estaba. -¿ahora a donde se habrá ido?- se dejó vendar, mirando a todos lados. 

Después de tomar un taxi de regreso al edificio, se dirigieron a sus departamentos, separándose al llegar al piso doce. Todo parecía estar tranquilo, aunque destrozado, seguro ya habrían cubierto los destrozos, pues eran amantes de la privacidad. 

-¿Suzuno?- Shiro escucho sus pasos y Osamu se apresuró a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con Fuusuke. 

-Hola Shiro, hola Osamu, hola Atsuya- saludo sin ánimos, dirigiéndose a su habitación sin detenerse, había sido un día largo y cansado. 

-¿dónde está Burn?- Preguntó Shiro siguiendo al albino guiado nuevamente por Atsuya, su fiel perro guía. -¿porque no está contigo?- 

-está haciendo un berrinche- contesto acostándose en su improvisada cama, no quería escuchar más, quería poder dormir -volverá en una hora. 

El albino quedo dormido en poco tiempo, dejando a Shiro y Osamu confundidos, aunque habían tenido tiempo para conocerse, casi todo el día, después de todo los hermanos Fubuki habían ayudado a cubrir los daños en el departamento. 

-Creo que ya se durmió- Atsuya floto sobre Shiro -ni siquiera agradeció que estuvieras aquí- hizo una mueca, le molestaba pero sabía que Shiro no se quejaría. 

-Está cansado, necesita dormir ¿verdad Osamu? 

-Eso creo ¿porque no se entrega? No pueden probar nada si no fue su culpa. 

Ninguno de los Fubuki contesto, no sabían que podría pasar si Suzuno hacia eso, de algún modo todo apuntaba hacia él como culpable, el incendio del edificio donde antes vivía había comenzado por su departamento y el derrumbe en la entrevista...era confuso, ahora traía más problemas que seis años atrás. Ante todo no era su decisión, todo dependía de "la suerte" 

Burn caminaba por las calles oscuras, dejando sus huellas en el suelo, nunca pensó como podía cambiar todo, recordaba que tenía una familia, pero no sabía quiénes, tampoco tenía noción del tiempo, si no fuera por Fuusuke no sabría en que año se encontraban, estaba completamente varado en un mundo que ya no le pertenecía, solo le quedaba esperar e irse en algún momento, aunque eso significaba abandonar al albino. Sin notarlo se adentró a un extraño túnel que se encontraba en la carretera dominada por la vegetación ¿cuánto se había alejado? No tenía ni idea de en donde estaba, podía ver a una mujer a lo lejos, vagando, pudo reconocer el brillo en pecho, había más de donde la mujer venia, almas en pena, niños, hombres, bebés, animales, muchas cosas, era un lugar lúgubre. 

-Sal de ahí, Burn- le advirtió Kazemaru desde atrás, en la entrada del túnel, el pelirrojo volteo desconcertado -¡Rápido!- le grito alarmado, mientras las voces se escuchaban, gritaban y se dirigían hacia Haruya que apenas volteó encontrándose con sombras tan densas como cadenas y eran eso, buscando a Burn -¡demonios, no seas lento!- 

El pelirrojo estaba confiado, siempre /desde que murió/ había podido moverse a la velocidades inimaginables, podía recorrer el mundo entero si así lo quisiese, pero en ese lugar se sentía pesado, como plomo, lo noto al tratar de alejarse, ahora estaba en serios problemas. No perdió más tiempo y trato de flotar, no servía, se resignó a tratar de correr y cada paso le parecía eterno. No podía gritar, en aquel momento sintió la primera cadena alrededor de su cuello...sentir, en otras circunstancias le parecería grandioso, ahí le aterrorizaba, pero aun así no se detuvo, siguió tratando de correr y Kazemaru tratando de alcanzarlo sin poner un solo pie en el túnel. La luz que le rodeaba brilló, como nunca antes y por unos momentos volvió a flotar, tenía que ser rápido y salir de ahí. Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, atravesando a Ichirota por accidente. 

-¿¡qué era eso!?- Haruya se colocó detrás de Kazemaru esperando a que volteara. 

-Un contenedor -respondió tomando aire y relajándose -¡nunca debes entrar ahí! 

-las cadenas... ¿que eran? 

-ese túnel...almacena desgracias, cada alma o muerte que ocurre cerca, ese túnel lo almacena- explico. Burn aun seguía confuso y aturdido, la luz que le rodeaba estaba parpadeando. -si te atrapa no podrás dejar el lugar- 

-¿qué es eso?- apunto dentro del túnel. Se acercó pero no se atrevía a adentrarse. Un fantasma, diferente a los otros, diferente luz, esta se mantenía como un aura negra, como sombra rodeándole, era un hombre, con la mitad del cuerpo destrozado. 

-Un fantasmas...maligno, de esos que asustan y causan daño, como actividad paranormal y así- Ichirota miro al espectro, este se acercó rápidamente, pero el peli azul no retrocedió, sabía que no le podía hacer nada, estaba encerrado -encontraste el túnel que Suzuno vio, necesitas decirle- 

-¡no dejare que venga aquí y vea todo esto!- floto hasta alejarse de la entrada del túnel, estaba nervioso y no quería ver más a aquel ente -él no es normal, podría quedar atrapado- 

-No si sale a tiempo, tiene hasta las 3:33 a.m.- Burn hizo una mueca, simplemente no podía ser tan "cliché" -su trabajo es fácil, solo tiene que traer aquí a Osamu y Tobitaka, junto con los otros tres idiotas, no puede involucrarse más- 

-¿porque quieres que haga eso? 

-cuando sea la hora, quienes estén dentro del túnel se quedaran ahí, vivos o no- caminó para acercarse al pelirrojo -regresa de una vez, están preocupados- dicho eso desapareció


	10. Chapter 9 Part 2

_**Capitulo 9 /parte 2/**_

Burn se detuvo a pensar un momento, regreso a ver el túnel y ahí estaban; todos esos espectros mirándole directamente, desde la oscuridad, tuvo miedo, casi se congela, pero lo que menos quería era permanecer ahí, por lo cual regreso al departamento de Fuusuke, a la velocidad de un parpadeo. Era de noche, pero había algo raro, desidia ignorarlo, observando al albino dormir, aún tenía miedo, pensó que la muerte no era el fin después de todo. 

-¿Burn?- Fuusuke despertó, percatándose de la presencia del pelirrojo -¿dónde demonios estabas?- 

-claro, dormiré contigo hoy- murmuro acostándose a un lado y pasando un brazo sobre la cadera de su compañero, afortunadamente no quemo nada. 

-mañana hablaremos- se volvió a acomodarse mejor con Burn enfrente, después le preguntaría. 

Fuusuke despertó, el pelirrojo seguía ahí, mantenía los ojos cerrados pero sabía que no dormía, se incorporó sintiendo el brazo insistente de su compañero. 

-aún es temprano. 

-tengo cosas que hacer- se dejó caer, en otra ocasión se hubiera negado, pero después de la dura semana que había pasado, quería tener tranquilidad-¿dónde estuviste estos dos días? 

-¿dos días? - se incorporó confuso, no recordaba que fuera tanto tiempo, paso una de sus manos al otro costado de Fuusuke mirándole cara a cara -solo me fui unas horas- el albino negó 

-Fueron dos días, Shiro estaba preocupado- querían mantener un tono frio, pero tenía más curiosidad de saber por dónde había ido Burn, después de todo lo espero dos días, un tiempo record -¿dónde estabas?- 

-Yo...- no continuó pues recordó aquel escalofriante túnel, le tenía miedo, no sabía si podría regresar, pero por otra parte tenía que decirle al albino. -Estuve por ahí- respondió abrazándole con fuerza, a pesar de que no podía sentirle. 

-¿estás bien?- el que se comportara así de la nada resultaba extraño, siempre tenía alguna razón -puedes contarme- 

-¿interrumpo algo?- Osamu entro, casi por sorpresa, aunque si le hubieran preguntado su respuesta seria que toco la puerta varias veces. 

-desde hace tiempo- respondió Burn de mala gana soltando al albino y flotando sobre este. -¿porque sigues aquí? 

-le pedí que se quedara hasta encontrar el maldito "túnel"- respondió levantándose y acomodando su cabello. Haruya cambio de ánimo, no podía simplemente superar su miedo -y ayuda de mucho tenerle aquí, más en estos dos días que desapareciste. 

-Tenemos que hablar de eso, sin que este Desarm- le miro desafiante, tenía que reconocer él mismo que era bastante celoso. -Así que, Desarm puedes ir a darte una vuelta- 

-Burn, él no puede salir de aquí. 

-Puede subir al tejado, conmigo- Shiro apareció por detrás, se había quedado los últimos dos días a "cuidarlos" saliendo por comida y regresando con montones de cosas, entre ellas pequeños puebles que iban decorando el departamento, por lo menos ahora tenía tres cajones y una mesa, el refrigerador tendría que esperar. -Atsuya dice que no quiere ver a Burn, aunque todos estábamos muy preocupados- 

-Gracias Shiro, ahora, Desarm, lárgate, tu también Atsuya. 

Los dos iban a reclamar, pero el mayor de los Fubuki los detuvo, ya bastante tenía con escuchar las disputas entre ellos, lo que menos quería era un tercero que complicara más las cosas. Se perdieron las voces en el ascensor, dejando a los otros dos en el departamento. 

-dime, Burn- exigió, estaba molesto después de todo, no podía evitar sentir sus emociones/aunque la mayoría del tiempo podía evadirlas/ 

-no tenemos que hacer esto, no es nuestro problema- insistió el pelirrojo tomando a su compañero por los hombros, aunque nunca había logrado nada al decirle eso -solo nos ponemos en riesgo- 

-estaremos bien, confía en mi- Suzuno pudo ver detrás de las palabras, entender que tenía incomodidad, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado egoísta, pero sentía que debía hacer -Haruya. Es tu nombre ¿no?- no intentó hacer que recordara, solo quería sentirse más familiarizado con el Burn de hace tiempo, con el que vivía. 

-me gusta más "Burn" -respondió alejándose una vez más, quedando frente la ventana -el otro no me trae recuerdos 

-Cuando veamos a Hiroto lo hará. 

-sí, claro- respondió debatiéndose nuevamente si decirle en ese momento o no.  
-o puedes dejar de mentirme- murmuró tomando por sorpresa a Burn, no tenía idea de cuál de sus tantas mentiras hablaba. -Sé que recuerdas más de lo que me dices- 

-eso no es importante, encontré el túnel- se apresuró a hablar, más nervioso que decidido -está lejos, así que debemos irnos ahora- Salió por la ventana y floto para buscar de los demás -busca a Tobitaka, iré por los demás- 

Suzuno no dijo más, solo quería saber la verdad, pero tendría que esperar hasta resolver el problema. Subió al piso de Tobitaka, no esperaba a que le abriese la puerta, después de todo no tenían una buena relación de vecinos, y lo que había pasado hace dos días quedaba como "olvidado" pero después de todas sus suposiciones se equivocó; Seiya le recibió, al parecer dormía antes de que llegara. 

-tienes que acompañarnos, es relacionado con lo que paso con Kazemaru- se apresuró a hablar, porque al parecer tenían límite de tiempo -solo...- el peli morado lo interrumpió, adentrándose en su departamento y después de unos minutos salió más arreglado. 

-Terminemos con esto ahora. Yo manejo -mostro las llaves de un vehículo, aunque el albino no sabía que su vecino poseía uno. 

Tan rápido como pudieron salieron del edificio, no hizo falta llamar la atención de las tres personas que esperaban a Osamu, ellos mismos les siguieron. Shiro y Atsuya se quedaron, después de todo no tendrían nada que hacer ahí, Burn a pesar de llevarse mal con Atsuya no quería que este quedara atrapado en aquel lúgubre lugar. Pasó el día, rápido tanto como los minutos que el pelirrojo sentía a diario, por obvias razones no se pudieron detener en algún momento, incluso cuando salieron de la ciudad después del largo viaje. Todo el día en coche, estaban estresados, excepto Burn que apuntaba por donde en cada esquina /él era mucho más rápido que el auto/ Osamu no podía dejar de ver hacia atrás, notando que aquellas personas ni siquiera se molestaban en disimular. 

-¿qué haremos cuando estemos ahí?- preguntó Suzuno mirando por la ventana. 

-no te incluyas- respondió el pelinegro desde el asiento trasero. -deja de ser asunto tuyo en cuanto lleguemos- 

-Puede dejar de ser asunto mío desde ahora. 

-Si quieres estar varado en medio de la nada- interrumpió Tobitaka. -¿qué hora es? 

-Casi las doce. -se escuchó un quejido por parte de Osamu, todo el día estar sentado le desesperaba, Burn apareció de inmediato, por suerte no quemó nada. 

-Olvide un pequeño detalle-le murmuró a Fuusuke -tienen que estar ahí justo a las 3:33...am- 

-No es momento para bromas- le miró con cierto enojo, a decir verdad sonaba bastante cliché. 

-no es broma. 

-¡¿estamos por llegar y apenas se te ocurre decirme que tiene hora de queda?! 

-¿vamos tarde?- pregunto Osamu manteniéndose calmado 

-¡no! Vamos muy temprano. 

-No importa, haremos tiempo al llegar.- Tobitaka observo a sus perseguidores por el espejo, no quería deshacerse de ellos tan rápido después de todo. 

§~§~§~§ 

Shiro y Atsuya se mantenían en el departamento de Suzuno, podían regresar pero el peli plata prefería quedarse, su casa era más ruidosa, a menudo podía escuchar a sus vecinas discutiendo o los niños jugando, pero en cambio, ese lugar /el departamento/ era más acogedor a pesar de tener mala fama. Shiro pasaba el rato en escuchar la música a muy bajo volumen, como si fuera parte del ambiente, se relajaba. 

-¿porque no damos un paseo Atsuya? 

-no te dejare subir a ese auto de nuevo- el pelirosa flotaba chocando con varias cosas y tirándolas, poco le importaba el desorden que podía causar -no puedo guiarte todo el tiempo, aparte, conduces como demente. 

-si no lo hiciera no daríamos el paseo. 

-¿desde cuándo un ciego conduce?- Kazemaru hizo su cuarta...quinta aparición, frente a Shiro. 

-no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos, Shiro Fubuki- se presentó extendiendo la mano, Shiro podía verlo, como si fuera cualquier otro fantasma, quizás era por el hecho de que Ichirota cruzaba la barrera entre lo vivo y lo muerto de manera voluntaria. 

-Kazemaru Ichirota- estrecho su mano con la del albino -pero tú ya sabias eso. 

-Claro, Suzuno está bastante intrigado por ti- le soltó, sentándose en el suelo invitando al peli azul a hacer lo mismo, Atsuya se mantuvo detrás de su hermano -¿porque venir conmigo? 

-solo quiero hablar- se sentó justo enfrente, sin perder de vista al pelirosa -¿sabes que nos puede ver? 

-Sí, está dormido, que fácil me delatas Kazemaru, ahora dudara de mí. 

-es lo que hago, tu solo puedes sentirlo ¿no? 

Atsuya no entendía y nadie se molestaría en explicarle, Fuusuke dormía, en el auto de Tobitaka mientras daban vueltas para hacer tiempo por petición de Osamu, mientras eso pasaba el albino podía "soñar" con lo que pasaba en su propio departamento, como si fuera el aire mismo, desde cualquier ángulo, estando dormido no podía pensar, y eso lo sabían Kazemaru y Shiro. El peli azul era una persona de muchos trucos después de todo. 

-¿de que necesitas hablar?- continuó Shiro sintiendo el aire tan denso como hace un rato, tenía curiosidad, pero temía de Ichirota, él era todo un misterio. 

-Aphrodi, no sé qué sea, pero tiene una fuerza inimaginable, incluso más que el túnel al que se dirigen, las entidades así son un peligro, es peor que los lugares donde se almacenan las almas en pena- se detuvo a pensar ante la mirada incrédula de Atsuya, tal vez debió explicarle antes, pero en ese momento lo que menos tenia era tiempo -Quiero que Suzuno entre al túnel y se quede ahí, hasta que Aphrodi lo destruya. 

-¿que pasara con él?  
-Haruya podrá salvarlo, si se destruye el túnel todos los espectros saldrán, muchos podrán por fin irse. 

-¿qué hay de las malas entidades? Estarán liberadas por todas partes, me parece una espada de doble filo. 

-Es un riesgo que debemos correr. 

-no es tu decisión, ni mía- Shiro se levantó con brusquedad, haciendo que Suzuno despertará. 

Fuusuke estaba confundido, pero sabía que no solo era un sueño, ahora tenía que decidir, involucrarse más de lo que quería o decir que no era su problema. Sabía lo que Burn le diría y tal vez tenía razón, no tenían nada que ver con aquellas entidades encerradas, no le afectaba, pero tampoco podía decidir a la ligera, aún tenía tiempo para pensar. 

Dieron las 2:48 a.m. Burn ya no tenía que guiarlos, solo estaba la carretera que dirigía al túnel, por esta razón estaba recostado en el asiento trasero, con Suzuno teniéndole de almohada, le había convencido para que se corriera a los asientos de atrás, haciendo que Osamu fuera adelante /batallando para hacerlo sin bajarse del auto ni detenerlo/ había sido difícil convencerlo, pero valía la pena a menos para sí mismo, de nuevo tenía la completa atención del albino, quien al principio lo miró molesto, pero después su semblante fue cambiando sintiendo lo caliente de Burn. 

-¿daremos otra vuelta o por fin iremos al mentado túnel?- el albino se quejó. 

-No tenías que venir, yo puedo ver a Burn. 

-él no se separa de mí y si lo hace es para estar solo- gruño, el pelinegro volteo para mirar a Burn, este revolcaba su rostro entre las piernas del albino, ni siquiera les había puesto atención. 

-¿quién es "Burn"?- Tobitaka se introdujo a la conversación 

-Suzuno puede ver fantasmas, y Burn es uno de ellos- respondió Osamu regresando completamente a su asiento. Fuusuke tenía duda de que le creyera. 

-no me sorprende, te vi flotar en el parque- tal reacción sorprendió a Suzuno, pero era mucho más fácil así. 

3:25, era tiempo de llegar y bajar del auto, caminaron hacia el interior del túnel, Tobitaka quito las llaves y apago el coche. Cerró todas las puertas antes de que Fuusuke bajara, dejándolo encerrado, el albino grito un montón de groserías dirigidas a Tobitaka. 

-no podemos dejar que se entrometa, ya es suficiente tener que llevarte a ti- Osamu no renegó ante la decisión del peli morado. 

-esos idiotas...- pateo la puerta molesto -ayúdame Burn- pero el pelirrojo se negó, era la mejor manera de cuidar de Suzuno. -¡entonces romperé la maldita ventana!- grito para que los otros le escuchasen, pero poco caso le hicieron. 

No tardo mucho para que los otros tres llegaran, dejando el auto junto al de Tobitaka, no le prestaron mucha atención a Suzuno quien seguía maldiciendo por no poder salir, caminaron en silencio en dirección al túnel. Estaba oscuro. Muy apenas se podía ver la carretera y en un lugar cerrado era peor, desde que Osamu y Tobitaka entraron no escuchaban más que lamentos y pasos, sin duda era terrorífico, más para el pelinegro, este podía ver las almas en pena. 

-cuanto tiempo sin vernos- "saludo" aquel joven aparentemente líder de los otros dos. A pesar de ser casi menos de la mitad de altura /de todo/ de su compañero, parecía estar concentrado en verlos. El segundo era mucho más bajo, podría confundirse con un niño...o con un bebé de pie -¿qué era lo que querías Tobitaka?- 

-deja de jugar, quiero mi restaurante de regreso. 

-nunca se ha movido de donde esta- se burló dirigiendo su atención a Osamu -¿tú no quieres de regreso a tu amigo?- la paciencia y tolerancia eran grandes virtudes del pelinegro. 

Ninguno se movió, estaban tomando demasiada precaución, el peli morado estaba armado y no dudaba en que alguno de los otros tres lo estaba, un paso en falso y terminaría alguien muerto. Los segundos pasaban como minutos, 3:29 y aun no ocurría nada, solo tenían que esperar al parecer. 

-Midorikawa no tenía la culpa de nada- habló Osamu para distraerlos, notando lo tenso que estaba el más grande, lo menos que quería era incomodar al más peligroso. -Creo que ni siquiera sabían su nombre- 

-Sabemos quién era- contestó el "líder" al parecer los otros dos no tenían voz ni voto -te llevaremos a él si tanto lo deseas, Yoshiteru, hazle el favor- el pequeño humano saco lo que parecía ser un revólver. 

-Deberían guardar eso- Tobitaka reaccionó de inmediato apuntando su arma hacia Yoshiteru, el gigante se le fue encima y como era de esperarse disparo, tres veces en el pecho del hombre, claro que el peli morado sabia su nombre, después de todo había escuchado como le daban ordenes antes de siquiera meterse en problemas de nuevo -¡kenko detén esto!- le grito al líder esquivando el pesado cuerpo de su agresor, este cayendo al suelo por el dolor de las balas, no era difícil atinarle a tan grueso torso. 

El pequeño hombre disparo por primera vez a Tobitaka pero se movía demasiado como para poder dispararle, por lo que fijo su atención en el cuerpo inmóvil y confundido de Osamu quien al recibir la primera bala en el hombro reacciono esquivando las demás. El ruido revotaba por las paredes del túnel y los ecos eran dudosos, tenían miedo de acercarse unos a los otros, solo dos poseían armas y el lugar estaba oscuro, era peligroso y arriesgado. 

Desde afuera se podía escuchar todo, incluso desde el auto donde Fuusuke se había rendido y recostado esperando la hora, Burn estaba jugando con el volante, fingiendo que conducía. 

-les queda un minuto para salir ¿crees que lo logren?- Burn no contestó, estaba harto de todo ese asunto, sabía que Suzuno no lo dejaría por la paz, era tan terco que su orgullo no lo permitiría -deberías ayudarles- no hubo respuesta, comenzaba a desesperarle -¡Burn te estoy hablando!- las puertas se abrieron de golpe, las cuatro y el albino casi juraba que las ventanas casi se quebraban, tras un segundo de silencio bajó rápidamente dirigiéndose al túnel, Haruya no iría tras él esta vez. 

Fuusuke se quedó tratando de agudizar la vista, buscando divisar a Osamu, solo pequeños destellos podían verse. Ese era el minuto más largo de su vida y la espera le mataba, escuchaba gritos y disparos, no solo de los vivos, también veía almas en pena rondar. No pudo gritar cuanto tiempo les quedaba, pues cuando le sorprendió no escuchar nada de repente. Pero ahí estaban, corriendo hacia él, hacia fuera, nunca pensó ver tales expresiones en sus serios rostros, corrían con miedo, pero sin duda ese miedo se convirtió en alivio una vez afuera. 

-3:34 am...no volveré a entrar ahí- Osamu no se detuvo, solo desacelero el paso y siguió en camino al auto, seguido por Tobitaka quien recuperaba el aire. -Igual Mido ya estaba en paz...- 

-y mi restaurante no valía tanto- murmuró exhausto llegando al coche. 

-¿qué vas a decidir?- Kazemaru pregunto a Suzuno, este se encontraba frente al túnel -puede ser que por fin veas cara a cara de nuevo a Aphrodi- Fuusuke podía notar aquella barrera transparente pero brillante, no parecía vidrio ni plástico, era algo mas como agua cristalina. El albino respiro hondo, sintiendo la voz de Kazemaru metiéndose a su cabeza, repitiendo lo mismo. 

-¿entonces qué harás?- el pelirrojo floto hasta quedar a un lado -tienes que elegir- Burn no quería atreverse a mirar de nuevo, solo se concentraba en Fuusuke, le ayudaba a no recordar todas las miradas de los espectros. 

-No sé. 

-"Elígeme a mi"  
-Burn- el pelirrojo se acercó más, Fuusuke había decidido después de unos cuantos segundos

-creo que Shiro está en el departamento, no deberíamos dejarlo ahí, es peligroso- dio media vuelta en dirección al auto, Burn sonrió siguiéndole "lo había escogido a él "  
Tobitaka encendió el vehículo y partieron de regreso, Burn por fin se atrevió a voltear, Suzuno hizo lo mismo, pudieron ver las entidades encadenadas y agonizando, entre ellas estaban tres nuevas adquisiciones. 

-hay que ir a un hospital, Osamu está sangrando- Fuusuke regreso a su asiento, poniéndole más atención a los sobrevivientes del túnel. 

-no, hacen muchas preguntas.- Osamu se negó, cubriendo su hombro. 

-¿esperaremos a que seas uno de los míos?- Burn floto hasta quedar delante del pelinegro. 

Ni el albino ni Osamu contestaron, quiza moriría o tal vez no, todo dependía de cuanta sangre perdiera en el camino, aunque ante la situación, Tobitaka no tuvo miedo de acelerar todo lo que podía, por otra parte también quería alejarse lo más posible del inquietante lugar.  
Al llegar todo fue un desastre, tenían que curar a Osamu en el departamento de Suzuno, Shiro aún estaba ahí y se apresuró a buscar /guiado por Atsuya/ el botiquín encontrando solo gasas y alcohol pero tenían que sacar la bala. Buscaron por todo el departamento algo con que hacerlo, aunque Atsuya se adelantó y la saco con las manos, sin importarle el dolor que el pobre pelinegro pudiera sentir. 

-¡ahora tenemos que calmar la hemorragia que Atsuya aceleró!- Fuusuke se quejó tomando la botella de alcohol y dejando caer el contenido en la herida para poder poner la gaza, Osamu grito por el dolor -te alegrarás de sentir el dolor- 

-suerte- dijo el tan preocupado Tobitaka, quien se fue de inmediato, no era su problema después de todo. 

-Que agradable- se burló Burn flotando sobre Osamu-¿tu cuando te vas? Y tú...- miro con cierto desprecio al pelirosa, recibiendo un gruñido a cambio. 

-morirá e irá al túnel, a vagar por la eternidad- Ichirota apareció detrás de ellos, pero esta vez lucia molesto -¿que harás ahora? - miro a Suzuno con desprecio, Burn se colocó entre ambos tratando de evitar tal mirada hacia su albino -muévete- pero el pelirrojo no hizo caso, molestando más al peli azul. 

-Kazemaru ¿qué quieres ahora?- Shiro hacia precio sobre la herida del pelinegro buscando detener el sangrado.  
-¡quería ayudar!- grito haciendo que algunas cosas salieran volando a causa del aire -no tuvieron que matar a Kenko porque las cadenas lo alcanzaron- casi ninguno entendía, pero Osamu podía recordar correr de las cadenas y ver como los otros tres eran arrastrados por ellas -¡solo tenías que hacer que lo destruyeran!- 

-Poniendo en peligro a más personas ¡que gratitud la tuya!- el pelirrojo se acercó a Ichirota tratando de hacer que retrocediera, pero este no estaba dispuesto. 

-bien...- murmuró sonriendo, aunque esto era más alarmante que tranquilizador -yo lo curare, no falta mucho para que muera, pero a cambio quiero algo.- miro al pelirrojo.  
Fuusuke muy apenas podía escucharle, estaba ocupado observando como una luz en Osamu comenzaba a aparecer, palpitando sobre su herida, no tuvo más que mirar a Ichirota. 

-¿qué es lo que quieres?- se levantó ignorando al pelinegro y moviendo a Burn para poder mirar al peli azul. No estaba seguro sobre confiar o no, pero en esas condiciones no se podía dar el lujo de la duda. 

\- algo insignificante, solo quiero que Burn haga algo por mi- Kazemaru se acercó desafiante, viendo como el cuerpo pálido del herido cedía ante la pérdida de sangre -claro, si quieren ayudar. 

-no es nuestro problema- el pelirrojo le murmuró al albino, pero este no dijo nada más. 

-Burn tienes que hacerlo- Shiro interrumpió acercándose al fantasma, el pelirosa se quedó picando con el dedo la herida de Osamu, causándole mas dolor -el pobre morirá- 

-No es mi problema. 

-¡Burn! 

No le podían obligar, pero si tratarlo de convencer, era casi como una barrera impenetrable hacerlo, entre mas insistían menos respuestas daba y todo era negándose. Ichirota miraba divertido la escena, no tenía que mover ni un solo dedo para sembrar un caos, de cualquier manera no era su estilo componer sin antes destruir, estaba tan enfocado en el enojo que sentía. 

-Olvídalo Shiro, no lo hará- se resignó volviendo con Osamu, vendándolo con una tira recién arrancada de sabana. 

-¿enserio no lo harás?- El peli azul se acercó al fantasma, observando como este se cruzaba de brazos y trataba de desaparecer -tal vez se enoje si no lo haces...de hecho ya lo está- 

-¿qué es lo que quieres?- gruño más que hablar, no soportaba la idea de seguir ordenes de alguien más, estaba calentando el lugar y eso lo podían sentir todos. 

-no mientas, solo eso, tienes que dejar de mentir, mientras más rápido te vayas será más fácil. 

-Como sea- murmuró aceptando la rara petición, tenía dudas ¿que tanto le podía interesar a Kazemaru? Ahora tenía que ir con cuidado. 

Las ventanas se abrieron de golpe y Kazemaru desapareció, el aire entraba y salía con una fuerza casi imposible, para cuando todo estuvo en calma; Osamu ya no era color papel y no había herida alguna.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

Después de lo sucedido lograron conciliar el sueño, Suzuno en su habitación y Osamu en la sala de estar, Shiro y Atsuya por fin regresaban a su hogar, todo era aparentemente tranquilo, sin contar toda la sangre que había que limpiar por la mañana. Burn flotaba como de costumbre sobre Fuusuke, el silencio le desesperaba, pero no importaba ya que con un solo parpadeo podía ver los días pasar. 

-Burn- le habló el albino apenas salió el sol, soltó un quejido como respuesta -creo que cambié- murmuró sabiendo que el pelirrojo le escucharía aun así, recibió otro quejido por el otro -eso te molesta. 

-Suzuno, tú siempre me has molestado. 

-Antes te gustaba. 

Burn no supo que decir, era verdad; Fuusuke había cambiado, volviéndose más amable y altruista, pero el pelirrojo sabía que esto se ligaba a algo que tal vez el albino no recordaba. Pero sin duda, Haruya seguía queriéndolo, pero no sabía que sentía Fuusuke hacía él. 

-¿yo te gusto ahora? 

-estas muerto. 

-muere conmigo. Así podrás decir que me amas- bromeó acercándose mas a Suzuno, quien le miro de frente. 

-te amo. 

-28 de agosto...feliz aniversario- sonrió notando como Fuusuke lo hacía de regreso. 

~§~Tres años atrás~§~ 

Fuusuke terminaba otra de sus largas "sesiones" realmente le agotaba tener que consentir a las personas que llegaban llorando una muerte, pero el trabajo era lucrativo, con solo hacerlo una vez a la semana podía pagar su nuevo departamento. Llevaba poco tiempo siendo independiente de sus padres, apenas unos meses, tenía tres años haciendo lo mismo; enviar fantasmas al "otro lado" todo era tan monótono que no le era difícil mantenerse frio y distante con las demás personas, no tenía amigos y tampoco le interesaba tener.

Era temprano, ocho de la mañana y ya había sacado dinero para toda la semana, todo de un solo cliente; una madre desconsolada que quería darle "paz" a su difunto hijo. Nada podía conmover al frio Fuusuke, rodeado de almas había aprendido a ver llorar y de cualquier manera no le incumbía el dolor ajeno.

Salió directo al supermercado, a pesar de que vivir solo tenía sus beneficios también tenía defectos; odiaba tener que comprar víveres, siempre soportaba la mirada de las almas en pena que buscaban su ayuda, pero sin dinero de por medio, él no movía ni un dedo, incluso soportaba el llanto de los niños y la agresividad de algunos jóvenes espectros, todo le era molesto.

A pesar de todo, le encantaba cruzar por el parque, tantos arboles le hacían sentir tranquilo, eso hasta llegar al estacionamiento del gran local, tardaba diez minuto para llegar caminando, no poseía un auto, no veía la necesidad de gastar más, tenía que ser económico. Siempre compraba lo mismo; leche, huevo, jugo de manzana, pan, papas, carne, queso. De eso sobrevivía toda una semana, aunque ordenar comida rápida siempre estaba en su menú. 

-Por favor- le lloraba un pequeño tomándolo de la mano, llevaba por lo menos tres minutos así, Fuusuke estaba sentado comiendo un helado en el parque, para pasar la mañana, ignoraba a la pequeña alma -por favor- repetía desconsolado, tenía la luz sobre su espalda, en la columna, sabía que había muerto y sabía que tenía algo pendiente, pero requería la ayuda que el albino le negaba -mi mamá me sigue buscando- soltó un grito de desesperación mientras las lágrimas no paraban. 

-No es mi problema-contestó sin mirarlo, metros adelante había una joven adulta, repartiendo volantes, el albino podía verlo, el pequeño corrió y creo estática en los celulares de las personas, tomo la mano de la mujer sin dejar de llorar. -por fin- murmuró aliviado de que el niño se fuera. Un volante llego a él y efectivamente; era el mismo pequeño y su madre lo buscaba. 

-por favor, si lo ha visto...- la señora sostenía el volante frente al albino y el niño seguía rogándole. 

-No lo he visto- respondió regresando a su helado, dejando a la señora irse y al niño sentir que se quebraba, apostó a que lloraría por meses, pero no era de su incumbencia. 

-tu indiferencia me excita- escuchó justo detrás de él, sabía que no era una persona viva, veía la luz desde ese ángulo. -¿necesito llorar más que él niño para recibir ayuda?- 

-necesitas dinero, alguien que pague- respondió notando como su helado se derretía, el espectro floto hasta quedar frente a él; un joven de unos 14/15 años, con luz sobre todo su cuerpo y pelirrojo. -y para ti será más, acabas de derretir mi helado- 

El pelirrojo sonrió, colocando sus manos sobre la de Suzuno, específicamente en la que sostenía el helado y sin previo aviso le quemo, dejándole marcas rojas y futuras ampollas, el albino quito la mano, dejando caer el helado derretido. 

-no sé cómo morí ni cuando, no recuerdo nada de mí- floto dejando espacio para que Fuusuke pudiera maldecir a gusto, levantándose molesto, cubría su mano izquierda pues el ardor no desaparecía. 

-Eres un idiota si crees que voy a ayudarte...- sacudió su mano buscando que dejara de doler -no puedes pegarme...- 

-Puedo hacer cosas mejores que pagarte- se acercó flotando y colocándose detrás de él, demasiado cerca -tu puedes sentirme después de todo- coloco ambas manos a sus costados "acariciando" desde sus caderas hasta la cintura. -tu no ganas nada ayudándome y yo no gano nada co...- no pudo terminar ya que el albino se alejó bruscamente. 

-¿qué te hace pensar que soy homosexual o que siquiera tendré sexo contigo?- cubrió su mano de nuevo, seguía quemando y ya le comenzaba a desesperar la situación -si no me pagan yo no hace nada ¿quedo claro?- 

-Desde que mandaste a ese niño a sufrir eternamente mientras ve a su madre sufrir toda su vida por las respuestas que no tuvo. -paso ambas manos por detrás de su nuca volviendo a flotar, Fuusuke no se inmutó ante las palabras del pelirrojo, ni siquiera sentía pena por aquella situación. -pero si tú sufres por soledad que ellos lo hagan por diversas cosas- 

-yo no sufro. 

-di eso cuando nadie te ayude y tengas que vagar eternamente en soledad por un mundo que no te pertenece, porque eso te pasara a ti, yo soy especial después de todo. 

-el que una luz rodee tu cuerpo no te convierte en un ángel...o eso creo- tomo sus bolsas de compras con una sola mano y la otra la escondió en su bolsillo, tenía cuidado de no lastimarse más. -Puedes irte a vagar todo lo que quieras. Yo no hare nada por ti- se fue caminando ignorando al pelirrojo. 

-¡te espero en casa! 

Fuusuke llego cansado, todo el camino cargando bolsas con una sola mano había sido difícil, sin contar que le ardía la izquierda por la quemadura. Vendo su mano y se recostó en su cama, pensando que aquel molesto fantasma le había dejado algo bastante claro; no sería eterno y no tenía que esperar años para morir, alguien podría matarlo o sufrir un terrible accidente antes o tal vez un día después, entonces, quedaría vagando eternamente, como el niño, a quien no quiso ayudar, cuatro años y nunca había pensado eso. 

-¿quién me guiará cuando muera?- se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta, estaba incómodo, ahora tenía miedo de morir y vagar, sintió pena por aquel pequeño y por sí mismo; sin amigos ni conocidos, solo sus padres adoptivos, que de hecho siempre los despreció por eso, sin duda estaba en un dilema existencial del que era difícil salir. 

-vagaras conmigo por toda la eternidad, así podrás sentir las consecuencias de tu horribles actos- se burló flotando sobre el albino, quien se levantó de inmediato empujándolo. -¡oye!- 

-¿qué haces aquí?- después de ponerse de pie camino hasta la sala de estar, su enojo era evidente. -¡vete! No puedes estar aquí- 

-vine a verte, solo quería avisarte que si cambias dar opinión estaré en el parque, en el mismo lugar- le robó un beso para molestarlo, después de eso desapareció dejando un pequeño destello tras de sí. 

-idiota- murmuró sonrojado y pasando su antebrazo por sus labios, aquel fantasma le sacaba de quicio. 

Tenía todo el día para pensar si ayudarle o no, no tendría ni un centavo si lo hacía y el consuelo de saber que ayudaba a alguien de manera gratuita no le darían de comer, pero tal vez eso lo sacaría de sus amargos pensamientos. Tampoco tenía que hacer mucho, solo ayudarle a recordar, tal vez sería rápido o podría durar meses /como clientes antes/ todo dependía. 

Se miró en el espejo, su luz seguía brillando, ya no le extrañaba verla ahí todos los días, nunca hacía falta, en las fotos nunca salía, aunque le molestaba salir en estas. Se quitó la camisa para poder ver su cicatriz, estaba situada en el centro del pecho /vertical/ y la luz la cubría, en la espalda tenía la misma, pero esta estaba más a la derecha que en medio, rozando la columna vertebral y el omoplato. Aquella cicatriz podía verla sin la luz, le daba una idea de cómo lucia la otra. 

Todo el día el paso pensando y dando vueltas en su habitación, era una decisión un tanto difícil ya que su orgullo tenía un factor importante, pero su nuevo miedo no se quedaba atrás y sin darse cuenta ya estaba caminando hacia el parque. Era de noche, no supo cómo paso el día, pero de alguna manera había tomado una decisión. El parque estaba iluminado, pero aun así no había niños ni personas, estaba vacío, supuso que era causa del pelirrojo. 

-sabía que vendrías- el fantasma apareció justo detrás de él, causándole un escalofrío. 

-¿sabes que es molesto cuando te toman por sorpresa? 

-El punto es que estas aquí para ayudarme- floto sobre él para quedar cara a cara. 

-Lo hare en mis tiempos libres, no prometo nada.- colocó su mano derecha sobre el pecho del pelirrojo tratando de poner distancia, algo que no funciono pues molesto al fantasma, haciendo que lo abrazara insistentemente por la cintura, sí que le gustaba molestarlo. 

-No soy injusto...a cambio te protegeré- sonrió burlón mostrando los dientes, sin duda era infantil, pero era un intento bastante agradable. 

-No necesito protección- se quejó forcejeando con el ente más bajo, el fantasma tenía una gran fuerza... 

-¿y esto?- pregunto tomando la mano izquierda del albino, la misma que había quemado -necesitas protección después de todo. 

Ahora no podía quejarse, tenía que buscar la manera de ayudar al pelirrojo, quien parecía mas jugar que tratando de averiguar lo que le había pasado, era un niño después de todo. Forcejeo hasta que el otro le soltó, riéndose por tanto esfuerzo del contrario y no haber logrado nada, a pesar de tener más edad. 

-¿sabes tu nombre?- se alejó manteniendo la distancia. 

-no recuerdo nada. 

-¿cómo esperas que te ayude?- se cruzó de brazos resignado a su idea de terminar rápido, cuando un ser no recordaba su nombre era difícil, ahora, el pelirrojo no tenía a nadie que recordara su nombre, por lo que sería casi imposible -todo es a base de recuerdos, no puedo hacer mucho por ti- 

-Bien, me había cansado de estar en las calles, te veo en casa- desaparecía como antes, Fuusuke no necesitaba pensar en donde podría estar, después de todo él lo sabía; su departamento sería más ruidoso. 

Resignado de todo regreso caminando, en medio de la noche y con luces siguiéndolo. Miro su celular; 9:28 p.m. 28 de agosto, la noche era fría, eso le gustaba, y sin notarlo se pasó de largo del edificio en el que vivía, notó como el fantasma le miraba confuso desde la ventana, le ignoro y siguió adelante. Él no solía visitar a sus padres, los dejaba olvidados y estos no se molestaban en buscarlo, estaban considerablemente separados, por lo cual Suzuno sentía haber dejado de tener familia, casi por decisión propia. Vivian a una hora en auto, lo suficiente lejos como para que él albino se negara a pagar un taxi. El pelirrojo se posicionó frente él, impidiéndole el paso. 

-Pensé que te quedarías en mi casa- le saco la vuelta para continuar caminando, ya se esperaba que le siguieran estaba acostumbrado. 

-Pensé que irías ahí, te esperaba- se quejó flotando detrás de él -¿a dónde vas? 

-a un lugar- respondió de mala gana acelerando el paso, ignorando el hecho de que su nuevo compañero era tan rápido como la luz o el sonido -quédate en casa, yo iré después- 

El fantasma no se dejó convencer, era persistente y no dejaría que el albino se alejara, era su preocupación principal en esos momentos. Fuusuke no pudo evitar correr, tenía el impulso de querer alejarse, evadiendo toda lógica en su improvisado plan. Corría directo a un lugar en específico, sabía que tardaría, era un camino largo y no tenía una excelente condición física, pero por lo menos podría acercarse. Tras varios descansos llegó. 

-¿dónde estamos?- el pelirrojo floto alrededor del cansado albino, no era exactamente un lugar en especial; una solitaria esquina, en las calles aun pasaba uno que otro carro, el poste de luz alumbraba poco, le parecía conocido. -¿te ayudo a cruzar la callé?- 

-hace cuatros años casi morí aquí- habló una vez recupero el aire, observó el lugar, comprobando así que no había cambiado nada. -Tal vez me he aprovechado demasiado de la muerte. 

-¿Que paso aquí? 

-algo me atravesó el pecho, era más probable morir, no recuerdo que paso realmente. 

-¿Para qué regresar aquí? Solo perdemos el tiempo. 

-Solo quería recordar, algo que debes de hacer tu- dio media vuelta, no buscaba algo nuevo, el local de hace cuatro años seguía ahí; una vieja panadería y del otro lado una tienda de ropa. - ¿quién me guiará a mi después de todo? ¿Quién pudo guiarme cuando casi muero? Ahora tengo miedo...- comenzó a caminar de regreso, dejando confundido a su compañero-oye, ya que no tienes nombre deberíamos ponerte uno.- 

-¿qué?- el fantasma le siguió aun sin entender la rara reacción del contrario, sin duda no era alguien del todo normal -no soy tu perro como para que me pongan nombre- floto hasta él una vez reacciono. 

-no quiero que lo seas...quemaste mi mano, debería ser algo relacionado. 

-¿qué tal si yo te cambió el nombre? 

La plática fluyo con ciertas quejas del fantasma, se negaba a recibir un nombre y menos uno que no le gustara, por lo que Suzuno tenía que mencionar de dos a tres para que el pelirrojo los rechazara todos, aun así le era entretenido, a mitad del camino Fuusuke se detuvo checando su celular, comprobando la hora; 11:30 pm. 

-recuerda: el 28 de agosto acepte ayudarte, si pasa un año te deberé lo que sea. - mostro su celular con la hora y fecha. 

-¡eso será genial!- sonrió de oreja a oreja entusiasmado por aquella extraña promesa. 

-que sea cada tres...Burn. 

El pelirrojo no reclamo, de hecho le agradaba el sobrenombre, sonaba amenazador y decente a su parecer, estaba contesto y no olvidaría tan fácilmente todo lo ocurrido, después de todo si en tres años el albino no lograba ayudarle, le debería algo. 

-Me parece justo, Suzuno.


	12. Chapter 10 Part 2

_**Capitulo 10 /parte 2/**_

~§~Momento actual~§~ 

Burn flotaba sobre Suzuno, emocionado y pensando en lo que le pediría, después de todo podía ser casi cualquier cosa, sabía que la acogedora platica de la mañana era para calmar sus intenciones de venganzas pasadas, pero estando muerto ¿que podría pedir? Aquel pensamiento hizo que su entusiasmo decayera. 

Tal vez la idea de tener a una persona a su disposición era lo que lo mantenía contento, con todo esto aparecía una nueva pregunta ¿qué quería pedir? Al parecer su "aniversario" no sería tan bueno como lo pensó en un principio. 

¿Qué podía pedir un fantasma? Comida; no podía comer, ir a un lugar; él ya podía hacer eso, y más rápido que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, Objetos materiales; ¿para qué? No es como si pudiera usarlos. Haruya podía pedir un millón de cosas inútiles, era desperdiciar la promesa del albino, igual tenía todo el día para hacerlo. 

-¿qué tal si me dejas ir a un burdel?- Burn flotaba sobre su compañero; este intentaba desayunar sin prestarle mucha atención -puedes venir conmigo- 

-tenemos acuerdos, dejarte ir violaría uno de ellos- escucho los pasos de Osamu, aún seguía ahí, a pesar de que ya nadie le seguía, igual tendría que preguntarle varias cosas -¿desayunas? 

-No hoy- observó con cautela el plato del albino; dos huevos casi crudos y dos rebanadas de pan quemadas, desmoronándose como cenizas, no parecía ser muy...apetitoso. 

-Burn lo hizo para mí, tú puedes comer cereal. -Apunto con la mano la alacena entreabierta, donde podía observarse perfectamente la caja de cereal, a un lado estaba Haruya, cruzado de brazos y con la mirada de disgusto dando la notoria indirecta de que se largara de una vez. 

-lo hice por nuestro aniversario- habló el pelirrojo quemando la caja de cereal, quería dejar claro el odio que sentía por el pelinegro, no se esforzaba en disimularlo. 

-presentía que eran pareja- no se quejaría de ese comportamiento, lo había vivido antes y por el mismo motivo, era como regresar en el tiempo, todos los pretendientes de Midorikawa lo odiaban igual. Se sentó frente a Suzuno, manteniendo contacto visual con el fantasma pelirrojo. 

-No somos pareja, hace tres años le prometí algo y lo cumplo ahora- con la cuchara pico la yema del huevo, esta no se reventó como pensó -o intento hacerlo- dejó el huevo por la paz y paso con la rebanada de pan, no era mejor pero por lo menos era tangible si lo agarraba con mucho cuidado. No era la primera vez que el pelirrojo cocinaba para él, pero de igual manera siempre era un gran retó comer -¿qué paso en el túnel? 

-Dispararon, disparamos, luego aparecieron cadenas de la nada y tuvimos que correr, tobitaka no podía verlas, tuve que arrastrarlo al principio- "narró" no miró a Suzuno ni un segundo, estaba distraído con Burn que no podía apagar el fuego que había causado, la alacena parecía correr riesgo de incendiarse.-¿necesitas ayuda?- pregunto mientras reía ante la situación. El albino volteo curioso. 

-¡por dios, Burn!- se levantó buscando el extinguidor, uno de sus más valiosos objetos al vivir con Burn. -procura no hacer más desastre.- salió de la cocina en busca del objeto. 

-escuche que se quemó el edificio donde vivían- sacó el extintor de detrás del refrigerador mientras que el albino buscaba dicho objeto. -¿Que paso exactamente? 

-Nada que te interese- respondió de mala gana buscando la forma de apagar el fuego de la caja. Tal vez ese no era el mejor momento para sociabilizar, aunque con el pelirrojo era imposible hacerlo, a menos de que fuera algún albino... 

-él aun no muere, no te pertenece. -trató de dar un golpe bajo, sabía que ese tema causaría una reacción en el pelirrojo, después de todo siempre trató de tapar el sol con un dedo. 

-No es Midorikawa- contrataco, eran golpes bajos, estaban tocando temas que ambos sabían no podían llevar del todo bien. 

-Midorikawa era muy diferente, él tenía vida, Suzuno parece más muerto que vivo y puede que sea culpa tuya. 

-Eso no te interesa. 

-en algún momento lo notará y no podrás hacer nada para que viva por sí mismo- apagó el fuego con el extintor, regresándolo a su lugar. 

-¡Podrías callarte de una vez!- ordenó exaltado, haciendo que las cortinas se incendiaran, pero Desarm se mantuvo en calma. Fuusuke apagó el fuego recién iniciado con el extinguidor, solo había logrado escuchar el grito molesto de Burn. 

-Tienes que calmarte, no puedo pagar otro departamento.- tiro el objeto al suelo, no preguntaría de que hablaban, no quería ocasionar otro incendio. 

-ya es hora de que me vaya- Desarm revisó la hora de su reloj; 8:30 am. Iría caminando por lo que no le preocupo el tráfico, se despidió rápidamente de ambos, sabía que Burn era más una bomba de tiempo si se quedaba. 

Después de la partida de Osamu no dijeron nada, no se habló del porque las cortinas de la cocina estaban en llamas hace poco. Haruya le tomaba poca importancia de igual manera, estaba más interesado en la plática con aquella persona "desagradable y entrometida" como le había calificado anteriormente, aunque no podía contradecirlo; Suzuno merecía vivir como cualquier otra persona. Burn sabía que estaba muerto lo que significaba; no tacto, no gusto, no olfato, carecía de estos tres sentidos quedando solo con la vista y el oído, podría no padecer dolores físicos, pero aun así podía sufrir, más que cualquier otra persona viva. 

Se debatió si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era egoísta o no...Bueno, era egoísta, pero no podía ser tan malo después de todo, Fuusuke tenía una promesa que cumplir y el día era demasiado largo como para esperar. 

-Suzuno- le llamó dejando de flotar, con los pies sobre la madera vieja del departamento, su compañero estaba limpiando todo el desastre de los extintores -¡Suzuno!- le gritó al notar que le estaba ignorando, el albino se volteó a mirarle. 

-estoy ocupado. 

-ya sé que quiero pedirte- murmuró aun pensativo, aún tenía tiempo de retractarse, pero la mirada persistente del albino no le dejaba pensar del todo. -ya han pasado tres años y no hemos logrado casi nada, así que creo que será mejor que...- susurró con miedo las últimas palabras, temía de la reacción que pudiera lograr. 

-¿Podrías hablar bien? No te escucho si balbuceas. 

-quiero que mueras y te quedes conmigo. 

Aquella petición sorprendió de sobremanera al albino, nunca se imaginó que Haruya le pidiera tal cosa, no sabía que responder, ni siquiera que pensar, simplemente se quedó en shock. El miedo y el arrepentimiento llegó a Burn, estaba mal pedirle que renunciara a su vida solo por él, tampoco sabía que respuesta obtendría, era más probable una negativa, pero siempre podría excusarse diciendo que era una broma y eso haría, si hubiera podido hablar. 

-Si eso es lo que quieres- respondió de manera fría y cortante, casi como siempre, el pelirrojo quedó sorprendido, bastante a decir verdad -no quiero morir quemado, no soy muy fan del suicidio- comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, si iba a morir ya no necesitaba limpiar. 

¿Que se podía decir de Suzuno? Estaba asustado, pero no tenía mucho que perder, se quedaría vagando por la línea que dividía la vida y la muerte, pero por lo menos no estaría solo. 

Sus padres tal vez llorarían, Shiro por fin podría verlo y Kazemaru se buscaría a alguien más para molestar, no sonaba tan mal una vez lo pensaba así, pero aparte de los pros estaban los contra; no podría sentir, ni oler ni degustar cualquier cosa, todo dependería de su vista y oído, aunque todo esto solo sería por gusto ya que no tendría que volver a comer. Desaparecería para los demás. 

Por otra parte ya no tenía marcha atrás, había aceptado y después de todo había sido una promesa, no podía hacer más pero ¿cómo morir? 

-Podrías tomar eso- el pelirrojo apunto a los productos de limpieza, tenían diferentes químicos, podía ser letal o dejarlo en coma -vale la pena intentar- 

-¿estás loco?- se detuvo a mitad de camino para poder ver los botes con los químicos, tenía una idea de cuánto quemaría su garganta y lo que menos quería era agonizar -no químicos, ni disparos mucho menos asfixiado- aclaró saliendo por fin de la cocina y sentando en el suelo de la sala de estar, sí que hacía falta algún sillón. 

-¿qué quieres? ¿Morir a besos?- se quejó flotando hasta el albino, él tampoco recordaba cómo se sentía morir -¿pastillas para dormir? 

-consíguelas. 

-hecho- Burn desapareció en el acto, necesitaría ayuda pero valía la pena. 

El pelirrojo no tardó en llegar a la casa de Shiro, tenía pensado pedirle ayuda a Atsuya, aun sabiendo que su "amistad" era la peor, pero tenía una idea; mentirle, como siempre hacia con todos. Decirle al pelirosa una larga historia de cómo Suzuno planeaba mandarlo al "otro lado" de una vez. Su idea tenía una fuga; si credibilidad. 

-no creo que pueda hacer eso- respondió el fantasma tangible después de escuchar las estupideces/como él lo pensó/ de Haruya. -Y si fuera así ¿porque me ayudarías?-  
-ambos ganamos algo; tu quedarte con tu hermano y yo con Suzuno- flotaban varios metros sobre la casa, el pelirrojo no quería ser escuchado por Shiro. -qué poca visión tienes- 

-¿y si no muere? 

-me seguirás ayudando hasta que lo haga, es sencillo.- apenas notaba como el fantasma contrario iba aceptando, no era fácil, pero tampoco imposible, después de todo ya había logrado una vez convencer a alguien tan terco. -tú tienes más que perder que yo, puedes tomarlo o dejarlo, te recuerdo que no tienes mucho tiempo. - 

-como sea- Acepto de mala gana, aun tenía sus dudas, pero se prestaría a confiar por una vez. 

Hicieron todo sin contarle a Shiro; desde ir a una farmacia y quemar las cámaras de seguridad hasta robar todo el medicamento que Atsuya pudiera cargar, todo en cuestión de minutos, tomando ventaja de su gran velocidad. Una vez fuera de todo eso y de llevar todo al departamento dejándolo sobre la mesa en un parpadeo el pelirosa ya estaba dispuesto a irse. 

-¿cómo crees que lo hare tomar todo esto? -Burn le detuvo, nunca pensaron que matar a alguien podía ser tan tedioso. 

-¿porque no eres tangible? Eres más molesto que Shiro ¡y él es ciego!- el pelirosa no hizo mucho esfuerzo; saco todas las pastillas de los pequeños botes y desapareció, importándole poco de ahí en más. 

-¿porque le mentiste?- entro a la cocina buscando una taza para café, no tomaría las pastillas directamente, nunca le gusto y no sería la excepción. 

-Sabía que no me ayudaría, y sabía que aunque le pidiera a Shiro ayuda él no podría hacerlo y se enojaría conmigo- contó las pastillas con tranquilidad 38 en total, suficiente como para matarlo pero quería estar completamente seguro, por lo que rebusco más frascos con la mirada. -¿podrías tomar ese de ahí?- señalo el recipiente. 

-Yo creo que ya son suficientes- no hacía falta que las contara para darse cuenta de ello, estaba nervioso y no quería ver más de esas cosas redondas sobre la mesa. En cuanto puso la cafetera se dio cuenta de la mirada extrañada del pelirrojo, segundos después entendió la ironía. -entonces será té- vertió agua sobre una olla, acercándola a Burn. 

-primero las pastillas y luego el agua. 

-eres un maldito terco- saco el frasco y abriéndolo dejó caer las pastillas, Burn colocó la mano bajo la olla e hizo hervir el agua. -¿crees que debería avisarles a mis padres?- 

-nunca los he conocido- recontó las pastillas; 48 tal vez con esas podría estar más tranquilo. -¿saben que eres fugitivo de la ley?- bromeó sin moverse, tenía que esperar a calentar el agua. 

-no puedo hablar con ellos, creo que me vieron en la entrevista. 

-recuerdo a mis padres adoptivos, ambos eran...grandiosos- murmuró, Haruya recordaba la cercanía de su familia, por lo menos de sus padres, pero por alguna razón bloqueaba el recuerdo de su aparente hermano menor, no quería saber nada de él, pero no le contaría a nadie de aquel sentimiento, se sentía culpable. -No recuerdo sus nombres o como lucían exactamente - 

-Burn, eso ya no importa- después de ver hervir el agua la sirvió en la taza, mezclando pastillas con azúcar y un sobre de té de manzanilla, ahora tenía que esperar un poco más, era tiempo de decidirse. -puedes olvidar todo- 

-¿tú olvidaras todo? 

-los suicidas pueden recordar. -meneo el té con la cuchara, observando como las pastillas se diluían y el agua tomaba un color café dorado. La cocina seguía hecha un desastre y ni siquiera se había "despedido" de Desarm adecuadamente, tampoco hablo con sus padres por última vez, de hecho, en dos años estaban casi por completo olvidados. Sintió pena -creo que cuento como uno- 

Burn no supo que más decir, se notaba por sus expresiones faciales, estaba sorprendido, apenado y preocupado. Pensó en todo lo que había deseado hace tres años y en lo que paso el último mes, todo era confuso e incierto, desde Kazemaru hasta aquel empresario /al que destruyeron la maquinaria/ al parecer vivía más cosas estando muerto, odiaba la ironía. 

Una vez todo quedo mezclado en el té, se miraron, sin decir nada, ambos estaban nerviosos y no tenían mucho que decir, después de todo aún les quedaba más tiempo, gozaban mucho del reloj. La situación era algo desesperante, estar esperando su propia muerte no le era tan gratificante, pero no le impidió disfrutar de los que creía ser sus últimos momentos. No pasaron más de cinco minutos, Fuusuke se levantó de golpe y corrió al baño, vomitando todo lo que había comido, desde el delicioso desayuno que Burn le había preparado hasta el té. Quizá mala suerte, o algo más. 

-¡Demonios Suzuno!- más que preocupado el pelirrojo estaba molesto, tanto le había costado convencer a Atsuya y todos sus esfuerzos se iban por el inodoro /literal/ morir no era tan difícil -¿¡no quieres cagar tu promesa igual!?- Fuusuke estaba bastante ocupado para contestar. 

-¡no es mi culpa! Gran imbécil- respondió una vez se enjuago la boca. No se quedaría callado escuchando como Burn le faltaba el respeto, estaba dispuesto a gritarle lo que tenía guardado -ya encontraremos otra forma- 

-Hazlo sólo, te esperó en el parque- floto hacia la ventana saliendo del baño, sabía que no tenía que especificar cual lugar, era de suponerse -¡muerto!- dicho esto desapareció por completo. 

Burn apareció de inmediato en el parque, en la misma banca, le traía recuerdos y amaba eso, poder recordar sin limitaciones y sin miedo a encontrar algo que no deseara o desconociera.

Las personas paseaban, los niños jugaban, a excepción de un pequeño marginado, bajo un árbol, llorando. Supo quién era. 

-tres años ¿cuánto tiempo es eso para ti?- no necesitaba voltear para reconocer aquella voz, hacía tiempo que no la escuchaba, pero no la olvidaría. Desapareció, dirigiéndose unos cuantos metros más lejos, detrás de árboles y arbustos -¿tienes miedo de que alguien te vea hablando conmigo?- 

-Pensé que sería fácil- respondió ante las preguntas de aquella insistente "persona" por fin volteó a mirarle, topándose con los ojos rojos y el cabello rubio -actuaste muy pronto- 

-Tardas mucho, no es un juego, Nagumo- el rubio parecía estar molesto, pero no, solo jugaba con la situación; tenía razones para regañar al pelirrojo y no las desperdiciaría. Volteó a mirar los alrededores, el parque era visible -me pareció imprudente la ridícula entrevista- 

-por tu culpa lo están buscando- alzó la voz, a diferencia del otro, él si sentía molestia, no quería estar tanto tiempo arriesgándose -no es tan fácil como piensas, necesito que sea voluntario- 

-solo nos estas retrasando- un parpadeo fue suficiente para que una luz rodeara al rubio, similar a Burn -necesitas romper ese lazo, no puedes aferrarte tanto a él- 

La luz del pelirrojo se situó en su pecho, en el mismo lugar donde Suzuno, pero esto no le sorprendió en lo absoluto. Dudó por un momento, sobre todo Kazemaru; era una amenaza principal, aparentaba saber más de lo que él quería mostrar, sin embargo no podía prestarse a las conclusiones, menos con su gran "amigo" en frente. 

¿Cómo podía defenderse Burn? Era un mentiroso, un gran actor, alguien que se interesaba poco por lo sentimientos ajenos, pero en ese último mes había sufrido un cambio drástico; amaba a alguien y no tenía miedo por demostrarlo, sentía celos y quería arrastrarlo a su mundo, pero no se podía del todo. 

-Podre hacerlo. 

-Desátate de todo eso, lo prometiste, sabes que tienes que hacerlo- el rubio hizo una pausa ante la mirada molesta del pelirrojo, al parecer quería saltarse esa parte -quiero ayudar, si la línea que nos divide de ellos se rompe no quedara nada, el limbo será lo único que existirá- 

-¿porque yo?- pregunto en un susurró, no estuvo consciente cuando aquel susurro se escuchó como palabras fugaces en la mente de alguien cercano al lugar -Afuro, Hiroto tenía los "poderes" yo no, era normal- 

-los vivos necesitan respuestas, nosotros razones- Afuro colocó la mano sobre el pecho del contrario, observando como brillaba, juraría que si pudiera sentir tendría un calor insufrible al tacto. -Cuando regreses con él, olvidaras todo, pero fija tu atención en quitarlo de la línea, ya sea en vida o muerte- dicho esto sonrió y beso los labios del pelirrojo. Sintió cosquilleo subirle por el estómago, le encantaba la sensación de sentir algo. 

Nagumo apenas parpadeo, también sintió aquel cosquilleo, pero sumergido entre tantos pensamientos apenas pudo reaccionar al acto, la mirada penetrante del rubio le hizo reaccionar. No sabían si llamarse "pareja" pero estaba claro que tenían una relación cercana, después de todo se encontraban casi todas las noches. 

-necesito arreglar unas cosas- trato de desaparecer, pero Afuro le detuvo, aún tenía cosas que reclamar. 

-¿Porque no lo mataste en el incendio?- Burn no supo que contestar, no ante aquel ente por el cual sentía algo "especial" -¿te gusta?- 

-cuando no puedo recordar él me atrae.- mintió, sabiendo que Afuro tenía el don de la duda, pero habiendo engañado a tantos no era dificultad. -cuando te recuerdo solo me da pena el chico, quiero ayudarlo a acabar con todo- agrando la mentira para cerrarla. Acarició la mejilla ajena, sin duda era un excelente mentiroso. 

-¿entonces porque te demoras tanto?- pero el rubio era persistente -este mes te alejaste demasiado- 

-si pudiera acercarme a él sin olvidar todo sería más fácil- dio media vuelta enfocando su vista en el parque; ahí estaba Suzuno, sentado en la misma banca que hace tres años -incluso cuando me alejo solo me queda "Burn"- 

-¿seguro que no te enamoraste?- el rubio no podía ver la expresión del rostro de Haruya, le daba la espalda. 

-¿Cómo podría enamorarme de alguien tan patético?- su tono de voz no concordaba con su rostro; sonreía al ver como Fuusuke se arrodillaba para tomar la mano del niño /el mismo que hace tres años/ no tenía duda alguna; había cambiado. -vete ya, tengo que regresar- 

Sin reclamar desapareció, dejando a Burn solo entre los arbustos. Se quedó unos minutos ahí, viendo como Fuusuke hablaba con la madre del pequeño que poco a poco era consumido por la luz mientras no dejaba de abrazarse a su madre y sonreír. Tenía unos momentos como "Haruya Nagumo" si no se acercaba demasiado, era el mejor momento para reflexionar sobre lo que haría después de la muerte del albino. 

Cuando se decidió a acercarse su luz regreso a rodearlo. 

-¡Burn!- Suzuno se acercó a la vez que el pelirrojo flotaba hacia él, no parecía molesto y eso le tranquilizaba más -¿sabes que tengo que tener cuidado con que no me vean los policías? intente suicidarme pero fu...- Burn le interrumpió. 

-lo entiendo, puedes olvidar lo de la muerte, quiero ir a un burdel- sonrió de oreja a oreja ante la mirada molesta de Fuusuke -y quiero que vengas conmigo- 

El albino no objetó más, pensó que era más fácil gastar unas cuantas monedas que intentar suicidarse, aunque él no mantendría relaciones con ninguna persona con tal trabajo. Quiza alguna prostituta aceptaría abrir las piernas solamente, mientras que Burn se imaginaba sentir que tenía sexo con ella. 

Haruya olvidó a Afuro, en ese momento su centro era molestar a Suzuno, quien amaba siendo Burn. Estaba dividido, amaba a Fuusuke, pero sentía algo por Afuro/esto era viceversa siendo Nagumo/ nunca pensó que se dividiría en dos personas diferentes; el aniñado y grosero Burn y el despiadado maduro Nagumo. Tal vez no era lo mejor para Fuusuke conocer a Haruya.  
¿Burn o Haruya Nagumo? ¿Suzuno o Afuro? Ahora tenía que decidir rápido en sus ratos de lucidez, el tiempo se acababa. 

28 de agosto.


	13. Chapter 11

_**Lamento mucho la demora, me estoy acercando hasta donde he dejado de escribir y se ha vuelto mas difícil hacerlo, de ser un fic que me entusiasmaba esta pasando a quedar en el olvido porque no logro concentrarme, pero sin duda lo terminare en algún momento. Tal vez en algún momento lo edite por completo ya que he notado varios fallos, pero hasta que no me ponga en ello no diré más. Espero les guste este capitulo.**_

 _ **Capitulo 11**_

9:40 de la mañana y el despertador no dejaba de sonar, era tarde para Suzuno pero después de desvelarse observando en una esquina como diversas chicas a lo largo de la noche sentían como les quemaba en el interior/muy interior/ y cosas varias...le habían cansado, Haruya flotaba sobre él, mirándole fijamente con una gran sonrisa.

-Admítelo- insistió como toda la noche, aunque solo habían sido dos horas de dicha noche.

-¿cómo es posible que puedas tener una erección estando muerto?- se preguntó incorporándose, era difícil descifrar todas las cosas que iban mal con Haruya -¿cómo aceptaron solo acostarse ahí? Genial ¿ahora de donde sacare dinero?-

-los vivos necesitan respuesta.

-los vivos necesitamos pensar, no queremos morir- una vez de pie se dirigió al baño, necesitaba una ducha y un momento a solas.

Fuusuke no tenía teléfonos y mucho menos celular, dependía completamente del instinto de Shiro, después de todo no se arriesgaría de nuevo a salir, también tenía a Burn, él podía desplazarse a cualquier lado, pero a veces era más fácil esperar a su amigo, ya que Haruya casi siempre permanecía a su lado.

Se sumergía y salía del agua, haciendo que se desbordara, más de seis años siendo tan pulcro al vivir solo y ahora le importaba muy poco, tal vez era el lugar que no se mantenía limpio aun así lo intentará, no tenía mucho; unos cuantos muebles y unas mantas en el suelo intentando ser cama. Sus vecinos no lo molestaban ni él a ellos, Tobitaka mantenía su distancia siempre, aunque Shiro lo visitaba de igual forma.

-Burn- le llamó en un susurró, no saldría de la bañera ni gritaría, no hacía falta ya que al minuto el pelirrojo apareció justo frente a él dentro de la bañera, con las rodillas en su pecho para ahorrarle espacio al albino -iré a la estación de policías-

-¿a qué te arresten?

-no pueden probar nada, sólo que tengo mala suerte.

-¿y si las cosas salen mal?

-Explotas todo- se sumergió una vez más, sintiendo el calor que Haruya emanaba de su presencia, era lo que siempre lo delataba.

Burn no respondió, solo se dedicó a molestar a su compañero y no había mejor manera de hacerlo que colocando su pie en el rostro albino, que fruncía el ceño a tal acción, de vez en cuanto lo pateaba "amistosamente" lo sumergía en el agua, le jalaba el cabello y mordía sus brazos al tener la oportunidad, era brusco para jugar, pero Suzuno estaba más que acostumbrado a aquel comportamiento.

Salió una vez se vistió, caminaba, no tenía dinero como para pagar un taxi, una vez todo solucionado regresaría al trabajo y a la Universidad, se había ausentado bastante tiempo después de todo. No tenía amigos a los que pedirles a puntos o una buena relación con sus profesores.

-¿por dónde era?- el pelirrojo aparecía y desaparecía en busca del mentado lugar.

-yo sé por dónde es, Burn. ¿Qué tal si te empiezo a llamar Haruya? Eso tal vez sea de ayuda o podría llamarte Ha...- fue interrumpido por el mismo Burn, quien prendió en fuego una rama de árbol por la que pasaba -¡te queda mejor idiota!-

-No te hiciste daño- gruño molesto, pero no desapareció como solía hacerlo, tal vez era por estar al aire libre. -no a alguien que dijo que me amaba- sonrió de lado buscando la mirada fría del albino.

-No era juego- respondió tan frio como siempre, solo que con un toque irónico. -¿Hace falta que lo repita a cada rato para que me creas? Si es así te aseguró que prefiero que dudes-

-Si no te arrestan será un buen día- floto para colocarse detrás de él y tomarle de los hombros, tratando de darle ánimos, ya se encontraban frente al modesto edificio. -explotare hasta a los policías si te encierran- fue el consuelo que pudo brindarle.

-espero que sea rápido.

Tres horas después seguía esperando en un pequeño cuarto sin ventanas, solo una silla y un escritorio con su respectivo asiento, la puerta era plateada y una pequeña ventana con rejas dejaba ver fuera y dentro de la habitación, solo se iluminaba con un triste y alumbrante foco, las cámaras eran lo único que se encontraba en abundancia, Burn flotaba atravesando paredes y regresando, era estresante estar en ese lugar.

Fuusuke estaba aburrido y desesperado, no quería salir de la habitación y meterse en más problemas, antes dejaron claro que querían que esperará, pero tres horas era excesivo, llego a dormirse cuarenta minutos en la silla, apoyándose del pelirrojo para acomodarse mejor.

-vámonos de una vez, solo están jugando- Haruya se quejó, desde hace dos horas y medias que se había empezado a quejar, pero era ignorado por el albino. -esto es tan aburrido-

-¿Qué quieres que haga? En parte es tu culpa- murmuró para que no lo escucharan, dudarían más de él si empezaba a hablar solo. -Solo tenemos que arreglar todo esto- se abrió la puerta, poco después entro un...policía, no parecía uno, era demasiado joven, tendría la edad de Fuusuke o un poco más.

Era castaño, con el pelo alborotado y de ojos azul oscuro, extrañas líneas se modelaban bajo sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas, parecía una persona calmada. Después de cruzar unas cuantas palabras con otro policía se sentó frente al albino, hojeando un par de papeles, aun sin decir nada.

-Perdón la tardanza- se disculpó como saludo y presto toda su atención al "sospechoso" quien solo atinó a asentir. -Suzuno Fuusuke ¿porque desapareciste? ¿Sabías que te estaban buscando?-

-lo sabía, pero no sé porque- respondió con frialdad, aunque no podía evitar recorrer al policía con la mirada, hasta para él era apuesto. -no hice nada-

-supongo que puedes explicar los dos...atentados en los que estuviste y desapareciste poco después.

-odio los doctores- ironizó, era oficial; le había tocado un policía novato, podía verlo por el nerviosismo que trataba de ocultar en su calmada voz.

-¿porque huías?

-no huía, salí de la ciudad poco después de que él edificio se derrumbara- omitía detalles, pero decía la verdad, aun así estaba en problemas ya que solo contaba lo que había pasado con los edificios. -cuando regrese estaba muy ocupado mudándome como para ir al trabajo o a la universidad.

-el incendió se originó en tu departamento, el derrumbe fue cuando estaban en vivo por la entrevista y estuviste en otro incidente, en una construcción...en Hokkaido.

-¿quieres que le prenda fuego?- Burn se entrometió flotando alrededor del policía. Fuusuke negó levemente para que solo lo notara el pelirrojo.

-Si quieren acusarme de algo que sea de tener mala suerte, pero yo no hice nada malo...cuando ocurrió el incendió no estaba en el edificio, estaba con alguien, fuera. Aun no sé lo que paso en mi departamento, si ustedes pudieran decírmelo sería genial.

-¿hay alguien que pueda verificar eso?

-claro... ¿puedo irme ya? Si no pueden probar nada.

-necesito que llenes algunos datos.

Fuusuke hizo todo lo que le pidieron, incluso dio sus huellas dactilares, pero lo dejaron ir, algo que le alivió, por fin podría caminar tranquilo por las calles sin tener que ocultarse, regresar al trabajo y a las clases.

-Estaba ahí, por si no te acordabas- Haruya estaba molesto, más bien celoso, pues había notado como al albino le llamaba la atención el policía, y se lo hacía notar mientras caminaban de regreso al departamento.

-Te atravesabas cada cinco minutos, no me dejabas ver a Genda.

-¿cómo sabes su nombre?- se colocó frente a él impidiéndole el paso. Sin duda era un fantasma muy celoso. -Pensé que había dicho que no eras homosexual-

-investigue un poco y nunca dije que no lo era- respondió sacando la vuelta al pelirrojo, quien lo tomó del brazo. -Tú cogiste con prostitutas- y como palabras mágicas le soltó, no podía reclamar con tal defensa.

-Te espero en el departamento- desapareció, Fuusuke no tardaría en llegar.

Efectivamente; no tardo más de diez minutos para cuando llego, no hizo mucho al llegar se tiro en su cama improvisada y sintió el calor de Burn en su espalda. Aquella sensación soltaba sus emociones, se sonrojaba, dejaba que el pelirrojo lo abrazara y calentara el lugar aunque nunca habia sido muy fan del calor, eso era lo que amaba.

No podía evadir sus sentimientos por siempre; amaba a Burn y aunque trataba de ocultarlo siempre correspondía las muestras de afecto, siempre perdonaba su conducta infantil. Fuusuke le había perdonado tantas cosas a lo largo de tres años, tanto que no era necesario que el pelirrojo le pidiera perdón/en casos no tan importantes/ él mismo lo perdonaba sin palabra alguna, tan solo con sentirlo sobre sí era manipulado. Burn casi no lo notaba, eran más sospechas que hechos, pero también se sentía de la misma manera, solo que estando muerto el amor era distinto.

Fuusuke se durmió, gracias al calor de Burn.

-que romántico- el fantasma abrió los ojos de golpe, volteando a mirar al dueño de la voz.

-lo destruirás- era Kazemaru, sentado en el marco de la ventana, dejando pasar el aire.

-Cállate- murmuró sin alejarse del albino, no quería despertarlo.

-son las tres de la tarde, no son horas para dormir- alzó la voz, escuchando un quejido del que dormía.

-Hazlo de nuevo y te quemare el cabello- amenazo verificando que el albino siguiera dormido, una vez hizo esto se acercó al peli azul. -¿qué quieres?

-Solo quería invitarlo a salir, después de todo el policía ya no lo persigue.

-Largó de aquí- no le presto más importancia y dio media vuelta, sentándose en el suelo.

-tu tiempo gira en torno a él ¿no crees que deberías dejarlo?

-Su vida gira en torno a mí, desde hace tres años- respondió sin dirigirle la mirada, no lo necesitaba, sabía que Kazemaru podría ser el mismo aire que lo rodeaba. -es mío-murmuró con temor a que lo escucharan.

-Te vi, a eso vine; a advertirle- Haruya no entendía ¿de qué le podría advertir? Si él lo cuidaba a la perfección, o eso cría. -Tengo que hablar con él.

-puede esperar- le señalo una silla, indicándole que ahí podría esperar, sin pena alguna volvió a recostarse sobre el albino, ignorando la presencia de Kazemaru.

-Hipócrita- murmuró con una mueca de disgusto y tomó asiento cruzándose de piernas, de nada le servía discutir con el fantasma, sólo lograría quemar cosas, admitía que su poder no era tan grande como el de un alma en pena, si así se podría llamar.

No paso mucho tiempo para que tocaran la puerta, ninguno contesto y por esta razón la puerta se abrió de una patada. Atsuya era de poca paciencia y Shiro ni siquiera podía ver la puerta. Con todo el ruido Fuusuke no despertó.

-¡Pudiste atravesarla!- grito Burn dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-¡no puedo atravesar cosas!- contesto el pelirrosa con un evidente enojo, este se intenfico mas cuando escucho el insistente "shhh" del fantasma pelirrojo.

-Yo no voy y despierto a Shiro en medio de la noche.

-¡son las tres de la tarde!

-¿Suzuno está dormido?- Shiro se introdujo a la conversación, no podía ver donde se encontraba la habitación, pero se hacía una idea de dónde. -pasa Desarm, no creo que a Suzuno le moleste-

Eso era estresante para Burn; nunca le gustaron las visitas y ahora tenía a cuatro personas dentro del departamento, Osamu, su gran "amigo" incluido, ya no sabía ni para que regresaba, si su problema ya estaba resuelto. Solo quería pasar una tarde tranquila con Fuusuke, después de todo ya tenían un problema menos y Aphrodi llevaba tiempo sin aparecerse, eso los dejaba solo con un problema; él.

-¿Lo despertamos?- el peli plata se sentó recargado en la pared, justo a lado de Kazemaru.

-¿qué haces aquí?

Desarm aun podía ver a los espectros, pensó que era pasajero, pero no, Kazemaru le había hecho algo y era permanente. El peli azul solo saludo, incluso a Atsuya quien lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-vine a hablar con Suzuno.

-¡nosotros igual!- grito el pelirrosa con enojo, a punto de patear al albino que dormía, por suerte Burn se interpuso. -Despiértalo de una vez-

-Fórmate- sugirió Kazemaru. -yo llegue antes-

-¿crees que me importa?

-Atsuya, no te pondré atención si sigues así- Fuusuke llevaba por lo menos dos minutos despierto, vio cuando el pelirrosa intento patearlo. -¿qué es lo que quieres?- cedió la palabra al peli azul.

-¡pero te tenemos que contar algo importante!- Shiro alzó la voz, interrumpiendo al peli azul -perdón- se disculpó de inmediato para proseguir -Fui a ver a Haruna, quería disculparme por lo que paso en la entrevista, pero ella me agradeció... dijo que regresaría a los periódicos y que el alboroto le dio fama o algo así-

-estamos esperando aquí- interrumpió Kazemaru en modo de venganza, Fuusuke no dijo nada, tenía tiempo de sobra.

-el punto es que; el hermano de Haruna se llama Yuuto Kido y es la persona que quería construir en Hokkaido- Fubuki tomó una gran bocanada de aire para poder continuar -me disculpe y nos invitó a una fiesta el próximo mes -

-¿¡eso era tan importante?!- Ichirota estaba molesto, después de todo era una simple fiesta. Atsuya se acercó de forma brusca, intentando intimidar, algo que no consiguió.

-espera. Lo importante está en su lista de invitados; Hiroto Kira.

\- esta mañana mando un mensaje, dijo que volvería antes, me pidió que le avisará a Midorikawa- Desarm se introdujo a la conversación, recibiendo la atención de todos con las últimas palabras -no creo que decirle por teléfono sea lo correcto-

-¿y el funeral?

-Ryuuji era huérfano, solo nos tenía a Hiroto y a mí, yo pague todo.

-No me refería a eso- Fuusuke por fin se puso de pie, todo su departamento estaba hecho un desastre no había tenido tiempo para limpiar. -¿cómo sabias de Hiroto? Shiro.

-Desarm es un gran amigo ahora, me ha contado todo. Ahora sigue Kazemaru

-Yo...- el pelo azul dudo, si tenía algo que decir pero con todo lo que se estaba enterando era mejor dejarlo por la paz. -escuche que ya no te sigue la policía.

-eso acaba de pasar como una hora atrás ¿cómo te enteraste?

-Me entero de muchas cosas- discretamente miró a Burn en forma de amenaza, aunque este se mantenía discutiendo en voz baja con Atsuya.

-Ahora que no estas escondido podremos salir a algún lado.- Shiro camino hasta Burn, suponiendo que Suzuno estaría cerca y si hasta topó con él.

-Podríamos ir a ver una película- sugirió Desarm, el pelirrojo hizo una obvia mueca de disgusto.

Fuusuke podría aceptar, pero aun tenía que arreglar unas cuantas cosas una de ellas era su departamento. Burn por otra parte, no quería compartir al albino con el molesto pelinegro ni el misterioso peli azul, eran las personas que menos le agradaban.

-Creo que algo al aire libre estará bien para celebrar la libertad- Ichirota también decidió por opinar.

-Tengo que limpiar este lugar- se apresuró a decir el albino al ver como todos hacían plebes para salir.

-no te preocupes, te ayudaremos.

Al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo con eso. Tener amigos era bastante tedioso para Suzuno, nunca antes tuvo que preocuparse por eso ya que siempre permanecía solo, pero ¿qué hacer cuando de repente tienes más "amigos" de los que pensabas? Solo quedaba aceptar y resignarse, después de todo no podía ser tan malo.

Burn veía esto de otra manera, le molestaba tener tanta gente estorbándole; Kazemaru, Desarm y Atsuya, eran los únicos que podían arruinar su día, la única persona que realmente le agradaba era el mayor de los Fubuki y quizá esto se debía a su apariencia.

Shiro limpio la cocina y Osamu la sala, ambos con ayuda del fantasma y...la ¿persona? ¿Espectro? ¿Entidad? Kazemaru /a fin de cuentas/ mientras que Suzuno y Burn se encargaron de la habitación, el pelirrojo no dejaba de quejarse pero tampoco Atsuya, ambos eran muy parecidos en muchos aspectos, se detestaban y querían creer que tenían una razón en especial.

Haruya detestaba a casi todos menos a Fuusuke y Shiro, tal vez un fetiche de albinismo o algo parecido.

En cuanto Kazemaru; pensaba que era mejor mantener todo en secreto hasta que Hiroto volviera, porque si, también le conocía aunque no tanto como Osamu.

Parecía que los secretos era lo único que abundaba.


End file.
